Nightmares
by amblewat
Summary: Trouble seems to find Frank and Callie Hardy, nightmares are everywhere. Little do Frank and Callie know that their worst nightmare is about to occur...Will Frank and Joe with the help of Fenton be able to solve the case? The stakes never higher.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Frank Hardy was standing in the capitol building in Washington DC. His wife Callie was standing beside him clinging tightly to his hand. They along with his father, Joe, Vanessa, and Sam Radley were going to testify before congress today. Their attorny and long time friend was talking to his father to the side. They had been trying to convince the 'commitees' that Callie's testomony wasn't necessary. Frank really hoped that they would excuse her from testifying. Callie only discussed her rapes with the police, her therapist, and him. If she were to testify then it would be in front of the two committees and all over CSPAN.

Frank watched as his father gestured furiously and the attorney. They were speaking to one of the senators on the committee. The senator sent a compassionate glance Callie's way but shook his head. He walked off and Fenton approached them disgusted. Callie addressed him. "Thank you for trying Mr. Hardy...I'll be fine." Her hand squeezed his tighter with each word.

Frank pulled her close to him trying to comfort her. "It's going to be okay..."

Joe sent a worried look to his fiancee Vanessa. She sighed and put on her brave face. "Callie...at least you get to go last. Urm Mr. Hardy...do you think we could each ask the committees NOT to question Callie?"

"That is a good idea Ms. Bender."

They all turned around at the new voice. Fenton approached his partner and best friend. "Sam...you made it. You look like hell."

"Good to see you too Fenton."

Fenton was giving his best friend a look over. He hadn't seen him in weeks and he looked thin and pale. In fact he looked very sickly. If he looked like that his wife would be dragging him to the doctor kicking and screaming. He leaned over and whispered. "Have you gone to the doctor?"

"Nah...just the flu Fenton...I'll be fine."

Frank was worried. Sam was anything but fine. He looked terrilble. But before he could say anything the doors to the chamber before them opened. "Mr. Fenton Hardy...we are ready for you."

Frank watched as his father acknowledged the assistant with a nod. They all followed him inside. Frank guided Callie into a chair in a row that the assistant indicated. Fenton himself sat at a table with a microphone facing the two committees.

The Senator's were already seated. "Please state your full name and occupation for the record."

"Fenton James Hardy private investigator...retired NYPD."

"Mr. Hardy...when did you stumble over this terrorist organization?"

"The first time was when I was working for the NYPD...Anthony Andolini was one of the men that I put behind bars. When he was paroled he apparently became involved with a terrorist group called the Assasins. He began to plan to disrupt 4 major cities highway system. Which would have put a dent in the economy and they also were targeting the Old River Control System in Louisiana so that they could change the course of the Missisippi River."

"How would they have accomplished this?"

Fenton answered. "They set up terrorist cells in various cities either in the cities they wanted to disrupt or close by."

"Mr. Hardy...according to the report Mr. Andolini would terrorize the region he was setting up the cell in by having violent crimes committed or committing the violent crimes its self. Could you comment on your knowledge with that?"

"Yes...Andolini would rape and torture women that lived in the vicinity. Tieing up the law enforcement agencies and taking the heat off the assasins setting up the cell."

"Andolini choose Bayport partially because of its geographic location but mostly for personal reasons correct?"

"Yes...he was trying to get revenge for my part of putting him in prision. He targeted one of my son's girlfriends."

Frank could feel Callie tremble beside him. He squeezed her left hand with his right and put his other arm around her. Joe took her other hand and squeezed it.

"Is her maiden name Callie Elizabeth Shaw?"

Fenton tensed. "Yes."

"Can you describe briefly what happened when you discovered that something had happened to her."

Fenton bristled. "Not just something senator. She was raped and left to die in her bedroom. When my son and I found her it was one of the worst moments of my life."

"Did you suspect Andolini at that time?"

"No."

The questions continued and Frank became more distracted because of Callie. Tears were flowing from her eyes and she was shaking. 'And they haven't even begun to questoin her yet.'

Sam Radley testified next solidifying what his father had said. He was followed by Van and Joe. "Franklin Hardy..." Frank jumped when his name was called. He nodded at Joe who sat to Callie's left. When Frank walked forward. Fenton stood up and sat in the seat that Frank had vacated. Once he knew that Callie was going to be okay he sat down facing the committees. "Hello gentlemen."

"Good afternoon Mr. Hardy. We only have a few questions for you...mostly they are to clarify what your father has said."

"At the time all this occured Callie was just your girlfriend is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"The two of you are married now correct?"

"Yes for three years."

"What was your first reaction when you realized that something could have happened to her?"

A lump suddenly rose in his throat and his eyes stung. The question was innocent enough but it was asked without a lick of compassion. "I was scared...I wanted it to be a dream...but when my dad reached for his service revolver I knew that something was wrong...very wrong...but nothing could have prepared me for seeing her the way I found her."

"How long did it take for Callie to recover from this incident?"

Frank could have punched this man. "She spent a week in the hosptial...she has to take extra precautions to prevent infections because her spleen was removed...but she will never fully recover from this. She is a lot better...we are married we have a son...but it is something she can never forget and I won't either. She still can't talk about what happened to her without getting very upset."

"It's been several years though."

"SO...unless you have been in her shoes you can't understand what she is going through. You have no idea what that subpeona did to her. She doesn't sleep well, when she does sleep she wakes up screaming or in a cold sweat."

The senator looked bewildered. "Of course...so we will try to get this over with as quickly as possible. Thank you Mr. Hardy."

Frank didn't move from his chair. "Okay...but I want to sit next to her while she is testifiying...and if I feel that she needs to stop...you need to stop."

"You may sit beside her but we need her to answer our questions Mr. Hardy."

Another chair was brought to the table. Frank stood up and looked at Callie sadly. She was visibly shaking. Fenton and Joe supported her until she reached him. Frank took her arms and whispered. "I'm right here...pretend you are talking to me...okay."

Callie bit her lip and nodded. She sat down and faced the committee.

"Hello Mrs. Hardy."

"Hello."

Her voice was crystal clear and that amazed Frank. She was squeezing his hand tightly.

"Mrs. Hardy...did Mr. Andolini inform you why he targeted you?"

Callie nodded. "Yes...because of Fenton and Frank."

"What did he do to you Mrs. Hardy?"

Callie choked back a sob but whispered. "He raped me, tortured me, and stabbed me."

"How did he torture you?"

Callie sobbed openly at that question. She took several deep breaths. One of the senators spoke. "Please take your time Mrs. Hardy...it's okay."

"He...hit me..with a belt. He stabbed me once then he...tattooed my lower back. He said it was his...trademark."

"Tattoo how did he do this?"

"He made a homemade tattoo gun with my grandfather's guitar and my toothbrush."

Her tears were finally falling now and she was crying as she spoke. She just wanted this to be over with.

"Have you gotten the tattoo removed?"

Callie stood up and lifted her shirt and lowered the waist of her pants just enough for the senators to see. "NO...I can't...the insurance won't cover it. So everyday I have to look at this and remember everything. So does my husband. Andolini is a monster...he is now behind bars and that is where that monster needs to stay. If you learn anything from today it is simply this...terror can come from both the inside and the outside. Andolini was citizen of the U.S. But they require funding. You should be focusing your time and engery on how to pull their purse strings not questioning their victims. It doesn't do you or this country any good."

Frank was stunned at Callie's statement. But was grinning from ear to ear. Each member of the committees looked embarrased. One of them finally addressed her. "You are free to go Mrs. Hardy...I commend you on your composure during this proceeding."

Callie glared at the men for a few more minutes but then turned on her heel and walked towards the door. Frank when she walked past him took her arm. Fenton, Joe, Vanessa, and Sam followed them. The reporters tried to get comments from them but the group remained silent and before Frank knew it they were in the garage standing in front of the limo that the US Government provided them to get here. As soon as the driver shut the door to the limo Callie collapsed crying in his arms.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Callie Shaw was finishing up her homework for calculus. It was her least favorite subject but she did her work quietly. Her parents were on vacation in Europe celebrating their 25th wedding anniversary. She was happy for them. She put her finished homework away and stretched. She looked at the clock is was about nine thirty. She wondered if Frank and Phil were finished with their senior project yet? Knowing that Frank would call her if he finished up at a decent hour she got up and headed for the kitchen in search of something to drink. She pulled out the milk carton and poured a glass of milk for herself and grabbed a plate of cookies. She took them upstairs and went to her computer. She was delighted to find Liz online and was about 'buzz' her when she felt strong arms pull her from her chair.

Callie didn't know what was going on but tried to scream. A hand covered her mouth and a voice whispered harshly. "Shut up or I will kill you."

Callie didn't know what to do but she could tell he was twice her size and immediately complied for the moment. She felt a knife at her back and swallowed waiting for some instructions. Did this guy want money? He yanked on her hair and pushed her onto her bed. Callie was terrified..."Please don't hurt me."

"Shut up...Miss. Shaw...I know how close you are to the Hardy's. I couldn't resist having you for myself."

Callie bit her lip and the next thing she knew he was cutting her clothing off with his knife. His knife grazed her a couple of times but she didn't even feel it...well not really. She turned to face him and he pulled her hair and shoved her face into her pillow. "Don't try to turn around...don't look at my face." Callie let her tears fall. All she could see was his arms. She saw a name on his right forearm. 'Tony'

Callie whimpered as a pain she had never felt in her whole life began. She tried to fight him and was beaten with something hard...Callie guessed his belt. All Callie could do was watch the clock on her night stand...as each excruciating minute passed. She felt his knife finally pierce her side and screamed. "You deserve this pain Callie...this should be your boyfriend's daddy feeling this blade in his gullet...but...I'll settle for you."

It took all Callie had not to pass out from the pain. She heard a lighter and was alarmed to smell cigarette smoke. She couldn't help it she looked over at her desk and saw him build something. He had her guitar and was taking the strings off. Her eyes filled that had been her grandfather's he was ruining it. Callie could only see the side of his face but the thing that struck her the most was his tattoos. He was covered in them. She turned her head before he saw her looking at him. He shoved her face into her pillow. Then he pinned her underneath him. Sure he was about to have another go at her she bit her lip to keep from crying out...then she heard it. A small motor and an excruciating pain on her back. "NO! Stop! It hurts!"

'Callie...'

"It's my trademark...you are forever branded."

'Callie...sweetie.'

Callie couldn't get past the pain. He started stabbing her and she knew she was going to die. She wanted to die.

"CALLIE."

She opened her eyes and sat up like a shot. She wasn't in her parents house. She was...where was she? She looked over and saw. "Frank..."

Frank had been very worried about his wife when he hadn't been able to awaken her for several minutes. "It was just a dream sweetie...everything is alright."

Callie trembled and cried in her husbands arms. Frank was ready to go curse the person who had suggested that his wife testify. Why was it necessary he had asked? This was what was sad about the justice system...the victims of violent crimes rarely got the piece they deserved...the respect they deserved. "Callie baby...you're safe."

Callie finally started to calm down. "I know...it was just so vivid...Frank I thought I was going to die...and part of me wanted to...and part of me did...for a long time."

Frank kissed her. "I know...but it's alright...You're alright. He is dead and you and I have everything we could possibly want."

Callie couldn't help but smile. She realized it was morning and..."OH MY GOD! LUKE!"

Frank looked puzzled then he too jumped out of bed his heart pounding. He normally got up to eat once during the night. They both reached his nursery at the same time. Frank opened the door and was relieved to find his sleeping son in the crib.

Callie crumbled in relief then she gasped. "He slept all night! Frank he's getting so big."

"I know...man that was..."

Luke hearing their voices lifted his head and smiled at them. Frank reached in..."Hello little guy...keep that up and your mommy and I won't be zombies anymore."

Callie was at the changing table getting out a diaper and some cloths for him to wear for the day. Frank carried him over and Callie changed his diaper and put on his cloths. It was a beautiful fall day. Frank saw the time and sighed. "I have to get in the shower sweetie."

"No problem...I'll feed him then start breakfast."

He kissed her softly on the lips...then kissed his son. Callie watched him walk out the door. She followed and went to the kitchen and sat him in his bouncer. She started coffee and began to make his bottle. Since he wasn't fussy she didn't bother trying to give it to him yet. Instead she started the kettle to boil some water for oatmeal. That had become the old standby lately. Callie scooped up her son and began to feed him. Luke sucked on his bottle oblivious to anything else. Frank came down a few minutes later showered and dressed. He took the kettle off the stove, toasted a two bagels, and made two bowls of oatmeal. Luke finished his bottle and Callie put him back in his bouncy seat. Frank set her coffee in front of her and then her breakfast. They were creatures of habit. Callie took a sip of coffee. "Thanks honey."

"My pleasure...you work harder then I do."

Callie smiled at his praise. Callie with a great deal of thought decided to leave the Bayport Gazette. Liz was disappointed but did not blame her one bit. Between giving birth and the unwanted sexual harassment from the manager she completely understood. Callie loved being home with Luke. She took him for walks in the park, to the mall, and often to the Hardy home. Frank finished his breakfast and put his dishes in the dishwasher...Callie did the same. Frank pulled her in for a lengthy kiss.

Callie melted in his embrace. They didn't pull apart until they heard a loud cry from the bouncer. "DA!"

Frank smiled and brushed Callie's lips once more and muttered. "He always does that doesn't he..." Then he went over to the bouncer and picked up Luke. Frank had thirty minutes before he had to go to work and always read him a book and played with him. This was Callie's opportunity to take a shower and put on a little makeup. She hurried upstairs to get ready for her day.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank, Joe, and Fenton were wrapping up a case they had just completed. It was bittersweet because it was the case they had taken just before their partner Sam Radley got sick. It had been subtle at first...but finally Fenton had been able to convince his friend to go to the doctor. What the doctor found was stage 4 prostate cancer and it was terminal. The doctor had been amazed that Sam was walking at all. Then two months later...their dear friend died of his illness. Frank looked at the clock it was 4:30 PM. Joe was supposed to go over to his house for dinner and meet his fiancée there. Their parents had been invited but Fenton gently reminded him of their wedding anniversary and said that he was going to take Laura out to dinner and spend the rest of the evening at home. Emphasizing the word ALONE, but promising to stop by before they went to dinner.

So Joe got in Frank's car and they went to his house. Vanessa was pulling up at the same time. She saw the brothers and approached the car. Joe pulled her into his arms and twirled her around and kissed her. "How was LA? I'm glad you got back." He pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

Frank shook his head and went to check the mail box. "Don't let Luke catching you do that...he thinks he should be the center of attention."

Joe grinned. "Exactly why we were showing our affections outside big brother. That way I can spoil him properly."

Frank groaned and pushed Joe gently. "Come on then...I have to start the grill. I'm sure Callie has started the salad and stuff by now."

He turned the key in the lock and called out. "Sweetie...Luke...daddy's home with Uncle Joe and Aunt Nessa."

The only sound that was heard was a muffled cry. Frank's radar immediately went off...Joe put Vanessa protectively behind him. They approached the kitchen. Callie was sitting in a kitchen chair bound and gagged. Her eyes were red and swollen, the side of her face was bruised, and she was practically hyperventilating. "Callie!" Frank pulled the gag off her. Joe was working the ropes. Frank took Callie's face in his hands and asked her gently. "Sweetie...where is Luke?"

"Hello..." Their father's voice was heard from the front door.

Vanessa cried. "QUICK IN HERE!"

Fenton and Laura Hardy came in hurriedly. They came in just as Callie cried out. "He's gone! They took him...Frank...they took him."


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry that the timeline is confusing. The testimony occured in October before congress. And I should have mentioned that chapter 1 began a month later. So Luke is now 7 months and it is close to Thanksgiving.

Chapter 2:

Frank couldn't believe this was happening. Gone? His son was gone? "How? When?"

Callie took several deep breaths to try to calm herself. She had to pull herself together if she was going to tell her husband anything useful in finding Luke. She whimpered. "I was playing with Luke in the den when I heard a knock at the door. I put him in his crib upstairs. Then went to see who it was. I thought it might be Van or Laura. I peeked through the peek hole and saw a man standing there. The next thing I knew I heard someone coming in through the back door. I ran to the nearest phone to call the police but the man got in and he grabbed me. Another man came in behind him and that man unlocked the door and the man that knocked came in with another man. I started screaming and one of them slapped me and told me to shut up. They tied me to a chair and asked me where the 'boy' was. I tried to lie and say he was with Laura but one of them had gone upstairs and came down a second later with Luke crying in his arms. One grabbed the diaper bag. Another grabbed his carrier. Then they all left. I tried to get free...I tried. The leader of the group just laughed at me. Saying that we're going to get a lot of money for this kid and I watched them take Luke out the door. He screamed for me. He screamed 'ma ma'. He's never said mama before."

Joe's heart was breaking. His poor nephew...Okay five guys and a car seat. Joe asked, "Did you see what they were driving?"

Callie thought for a minute. "I saw a white mini van parked at the curb. That was it." That was when the rest of Callie's composure vanished. She collapsed in Frank's arms hysterical. "My baby...my baby."

Frank who had given up trying to stop his own tears soothed her. "It's alright sweetie...we'll find him."

Unbeknownst to Frank his father had dialled 911. Detective Con Riley and Chief Collog came in the house at that moment. The chief looked around. "Is there a room where the kidnapper's weren't in?"

Fenton thought quickly. "Based on what Callie already told us. We need to go to the dining room and living room/study."

Frank and Joe guided Callie to the living room sofa. Chief Collog knelt before her shaking form and asked her gently. "Sweetie, I know you are upset but you need to give me some details."

Fenton started speaking. "There was a white van parked at the curb. It isn't there now."

The chief nodded. "Do you have a picture of Luke and what was he wearing when they took him?"

Callie took a deep breath and told him exactly what he was wearing right down to the red pacifier in his mouth.

Con asked. "Do you have a very recent picture of him?"

Callie sniffed but then her eyes widened. "I can do better than that! I took pictures of him this morning with the digital camera. It's on the kitchen table."

Con Riley went straight to the kitchen and took the camera. "Now what did these SOB's look like what were they wearing?"

Callie bit her lip and tried to remember. "They all had tattoos on their necks a...four leaf clover. They work black ski caps, pants, gloves, and tan trench coats."

Frank's heart pounded that meant that they were trying to blend with each other. These guys were pros. Callie continued though. "One had a scar on his left eye. He had dark hair and was built like Biff Hooper same height too. Two had red hair. One of the red heads wore glasses and he was Frank's height and build. The other one was short about 5'3 his hair was longer. The one that carried Luke out of the house had blond hair and a goatee he was the tallest of them all."

Frank was so proud of his wife they had descriptions, and a vehicle. "When did this happen sweetie?"

"It was 4:25...according to the microwave."

Chief Collog was already on his radio. Vanessa had asked Con Riley for the camera and downloaded a copy of the picture onto the computer in Frank's study and gave a copy of the pictures to him on a CD. She was making a flyer with the picture and descriptions of the men and car to e-mail to whomever Chief Collog said.

"Okay...we are going to bring in a K-9 a crime scene unit and I am going to start the Amber Alert once I get the pictures downloaded."

Vanessa called over, "Chief...I have the flyer with the descriptions." She looked at Fenton and Con who had been taking notes. "Did I leave anything out?"

Fenton shook his head. "Nope."

Collog typed in 5 e-mail address's that he knew by heart. Then he called his secretary. "Sandy...have you left? Good...I need you to check your e-mail and forward these to the local news stations and the national stations. We need an Amber alert for Luke William Hardy age 6 months. Four suspects. The descriptions of what they were wearing..."

Another officer came in and said. "Chief...I just talked to the neighbour across the street they saw the men in trench coats but he didn't see the baby. But they did get into the white van which had Jersey plates."

Vanessa immediately updated the information and attached the document to the e-mail the chief had composed. "It's on its way."

Callie looked at the clock it was five thirty. Would it make the six o'clock news? She looked at Frank helpless. "I want our son back."

Fenton was already on the phone once again. He was calling his buddy at the FBI. He was going to send that e-mail to him too. Joe was looking around following the CSI team. But he didn't miss the look on his father's face every time he looked at Frank and Callie. His father was beyond angry...he was livid. And Joe was sure once Frank got over his shock...he would be too. Those jerks how dare they take his nephew! Joe silently vowed and made eye contact with his father that who ever was responsible for this was going to pay.

Frank couldn't believe this was happening. It had only been a few hours but it seemed like years. The police were still trying to find evidence in the home and as far as he could tell they were coming up empty. There was only one other time when he felt this helpless and that was after Callie had been brutally raped. But it was more than that. With Callie everything had already happened. All he had to do was help her heal and support her. This was different. He and Callie both were living in this nightmare and he desperately wanted to wake up. For the first time in his life he felt truly helpless...and had never felt this scared in his whole life. Not knowing where his son was...what he was doing...was he being fed...Had they hurt him...More than anything in the world Frank wanted to hold his little boy in his arms and never let go. He looked down at Callie she had the same helpless look in her eyes. Her tears were gone she just stared at the TV which had been brought into the Living Room. She was watching the reports and the news broadcast. When Luke's story was on she paled and then put a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Alarmed Frank followed her and found her throwing up in the downstairs bathroom. He pulled back her long locks and waited for the fit to pass. After about a minute she stopped and Frank helped her to her feet. Callie washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth. They left the bathroom and sat back down on the sofa once more. He felt some comfort in her arms.

"Frank...Callie..."

Frank looked over at the sound of his mother's voice. A voice that usually brought comfort for him but nothing eased the pain in his heart. "I ordered Pizza...Frank...your dad and Joe are outside."

Frank didn't answer his mother but put his arms around his wife...answering her question without words.

Laura Hardy knew what he said. Frank was telling her, in no uncertain terms, that at the moment the only thing he wanted was to comfort his wife and be comforted by her. She stood back watching them silently. Her eyes filling with tears of fear for her grandson...who was so suddenly gone. She didn't even notice that she had let her tears fall until someone placed comforting arms on her shoulders. She jumped but recognized the familiar embrace of her husband.

"Honey...it's okay."

"Have they found anything?"

Fenton swallowed but whispered. "Not yet. The K-9 lost the trail...tips are coming in and are being checked out as we speak." Fenton guided his wife to the hall where his distraught son and wife could not see her tears. He pulled her into his arms.

"Why did this happen, Fenton?"

"I don't know honey...but I promise you this...I won't rest until our grandson is home...and I know Joe and Frank won't either."

Laura cried another minute in her husband's arms. She said a silent prayer to herself. 'Lord in heaven...please watch over Luke tonight...give us a sign...tell us where to look.'

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Nora Robert's was storming into towards her superior's office with her husband Nathan at her heals. She stormed through the door her red hair flying, and shrieked. "How could you do this?"

The man...Mr. Arthur Gray, as he was known, looked up. He was now head of the FBI and this was one of his agents and she was angry. Her husband didn't look much happier for that matter. Arthur Gray had been at this post for about four years now because the Network had finally completely dismantled the Assassins and so the Network was now a part of the FBI. A secret part of the FBI. He narrowed his eyes at his subordinate.

"Do what exactly?"

Nora glared. "You know what? Why did you do it?"

"You know exactly why. This ring has kidnapped 12 babies in the last two years. We knew how to put in an application...the only way to catch these guys was to put the sting in place...narrowing the baby choices from several hundred to three."

"BULL SHIT! You knew that they would target Frank and Callie's baby... the other two according to the criteria are in China and Germany...they didn't have any other choice!"

"As far as we know none of the babies have been harmed. Now that he has been taken..."

Nathan finally grabbed the man by the collar. "Now the kid is off the radar screen for a month you know the MO! The only reason we know that much is because we managed to keep the recovery of the baby we found a secret and she and her parents are in protective custody along with the adoptive family. Damn it...I can't believe you would stoop this low. Do you realize the law suit that this could cause! You inadvertently, and without Frank and Callie's consent, put their child in danger."

Arthur Grey smiled. "This means the two of you as old friends are going to apprise them of the situation. Reassure them that everything is under control."

Nora glared at him. "And that is supposed to be a comfort...how do you know that the mob will pick us as the adoptive parents with the aliases you used."

"Unfortunately we won't be one hundred percent sure...but you don't have to bring that up with them."

Nora and Nathan looked at each other with identical looks of disgust. "Fenton Hardy is going to kill you with his bare hands...if Frank or Callie doesn't get a hold of you first." Nora snapped

"You two let me deal with Fenton Hardy and his sons."


	4. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. And Dr. Drew...just wait until you see the other twist in this chapter. :) Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 3:

Frank woke up the next morning at 8:30 an unheard of time for him. He rolled over hoping that Callie was still asleep...she wasn't in bed. Cursing to himself he got up and searched the bathroom for her. When she wasn't there he knew where to go next. Callie was standing next to the crib gripping the railing tears pouring down her face. Frank went over to her and held her. He didn't want to let her go...almost like holding Luke. Callie looked up at him. "He would be awake by now. We'd be playing on the floor...you should be at work."

Frank rubbed her arms. "I know baby..."

"I'm so scared Frank...really scared."

"We'll find him."

Their doorbell rang. Frank looked out the nursery window and saw Chet Morton on the stoop. He squared his shoulders and went downstairs to answer the door. When he answered it Chet looked at Frank sadly. "I just heard this morning...are you alright?"

Frank gestured his old friend inside. He remembered the day just seven months ago when their children were born hours apart. Different days since Luke decided to be born at 12:03 AM but still. "How are Tiffany and Chrissy?"

"They are fine. Don't change the subject."

Callie came down stairs. "Chet...what..."

"I came to see if you need anything."

Callie's eyes filled with tears. "I'd like my baby back."

Chet pulled both Frank and Callie into a hug. "I'd make the earth flat to find him if I could...you both know that."

Callie went by to make coffee. Chet looked at Frank critically. "I didn't know if you wanted me to sit with her while you go talk to your dad or not. I know you don't want her to be alone."

Frank closed the door and gestured to the sofa. "I think I might take you up on that in a bit. After I can tell how Callie is doing...I'd like to get Van over here."

The doorbell ringing stopped Chet from replying. He did however go and open the door for Frank. He was puzzled to see two people one a male medium build with dark hair and eyes. The other was a woman with shoulder length red hair and she was wearing wire glasses. Chet gripped the door. "If you are reporters..."

"We aren't...I'm Nora Robert's she flashed her badge...I'm with the FBI. This is my husband Nathan." Nathan also flashed his own badge.

Chet wasn't going to let them in yet. "Yeah and what does that mean exactly?"

"Can we come in?"

"Is the FBI assisting in finding Luke? Have they made it a federal matter?"

The girl smiled at him. "Absolutely."

Chet gestured inside. He led them to the living room. "Wait here...I'll get them."

Frank and Callie were sitting at the table holding hands and eating breakfast. "Urm...Frank...Cal...I'm sorry but two FBI agents are here...a Mr. and Mrs. Robert's."

Callie squeezed his hand. "It looks like your father pulled out all the stops."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Fenton Hardy was not too pleased to see Arthur Gray on his door step. They never really got along to begin with but he let him in his home anyway. Joe, at this moment came down the stairs.

"Oh shit."

The Network operative now FBI head smiled. "Nice to see you too, Joseph. Can we go to your dad's office?"

Laura Hardy came in from the kitchen. "How about the couch." She crossed her arms. Like her husband she too was wary of this man's presence. They were all about to go over to Frank and Callie's after Phil Cohen a friend of the boys since childhood was done fixing the computers in Fenton's office. Arthur Gray nodded at her and sat down.

Arthur Gray didn't beat around the bush. "I need your help Fenton...you Joe...and Frank."

"We aren't taking any cases at the moment." Fenton said curtly.

"But you need to take this one." He pulled out a photograph and Fenton paled. He saw a man with dark hair, a scar over his eye, and a four leaf clover tattoo on his neck. Arthur Gray now knew that he had Fenton Hardy's attention. "Interested now?"

"What have you got?" Fenton asked.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank held Callie by the waist and went to go greet the FBI Agents that Chet greeted. They were looking at a family portrait of him, Callie, and Luke that was above the sofa when they walked in so their backs were turned. Frank got their attention. "Mr. and Mrs. Roberts? I'm Frank Hardy this is my wife..."

The couple turned around. Frank couldn't have been more stunned in his life and at any other time he would have been absolutely overjoyed to see them. "Nancy? Ned?"

Nancy smiled sadly at her dear friend. "It's been a long time Frank...too long...I'm so sorry."

Callie sobbed. Frank pulled her close to him. "I know...um...how did you survive?"

"We'll be able to catch up later. Right now...we need to for a lack of a better word 'debrief' you. Arthur Gray is at your dad's asking for his and Joe's assistance but we'll get to that." Nancy said softly.

Frank was stunned. "What do you mean?"

Callie asked urgently. "Did the FBI find our son?"

Ned clinched his jaw. "Not exactly Callie."

Nancy pulled out a picture. "Is this one of the kidnappers?"

Callie took it and gasped. "YES! He was the one that...hit me and tried to get in through the front door."

Frank looked at Nancy. The look in his eyes was pleading begging for information. Her heart broke for them both. "Frank...I am about to tell you the truth...the whole truth and not just the part my boss wants me to share with you. I've worked with you too much and care for you too much to do otherwise and Arthur Gray can fire me if he wants."

Frank nodded grateful at Nancy's frankness. "Thank you, Nan...please."

Nancy didn't know what to do from here, a lump suddenly developed in her throat. She swallowed and took a deep breath hoping to compose herself a bit. Ned picking up on her emotions started the story. "This man's name is Ian McClaggen...he's a member of the Irish mob. One of their more lucrative businesses is an adoption ring...which most of the time does legal adoptions. But over a period of the last two years 12 babies ranging from six weeks to 10 months have been abducted from there homes. These babies came from four geographic areas...New York, San Francisco, Denver Colorado, and St. Louis Missouri. Until a few months ago we didn't even know this ring existed. Each of the babies had been listed as being kidnapped separately. Then do to a church in the Denver area and fundraising efforts one of the couples managed to keep their daughter's picture in the papers and news for about a year. The name may ring a bell. Isabella Black."

Frank remembered reading about it in the paper. He never recalled it being resolved though. Ned continued. "The parents who adopted baby 'Sarah' recognized the baby and contacted the FBI to have the baby tested. They said that they adopted her and did not have anything to do with the kidnapping. Showed us the adoption papers, the certified check they paid for the baby, that they waited for her for a month...everything."

Nancy continued. "That was a big break...so then the FBI found more cases like it. Same ammo. Four kidnappers...mother at home with the baby. All they needed was to find one that a 'rich' couple would want. Most of the time the babies came from poor families who couldn't afford much of a search. When they realized it was a national ring the FBI had to move in...so..."

Ned knew the rest of this meeting was going to deteriorate very quickly but he nevertheless pressed forward. "The big guns at the FBI got together to try to figure this ring out. If word of it became public knowledge a panic was sure to follow."

Callie sniffed and glared at Ned. She thought. 'No shit...I'd have had Luke at the Hardy's every day and he would still be here.'

Nancy took Callie's hand. "Ned and I were approached because we were a husband and wife working for the FBI. Me as an investigator and Ned as a legal analyst. They said we would go undercover. Ned and I almost laughed at this we already had our ID's changed once but...nevertheless...well...we were told we were going undercover. We were the only married couple with no children so...they set us up with fake ID's with job histories credit the works. Ned is an attorney and I am an heiress we live in Milwaukee...supposedly."

Frank was starting to see where this was going and could tell by Nancy's discomfort that she wasn't pleased with how the FBI handled something. Callie cut to the chase. "What does this have to do with Luke? Was it a random kidnapping?"

Nancy looked at Frank directly in the eye. "Not really."

"WHY?" Frank and Callie both asked simultaneously.

Ned ran a hand over his face and continued. "Because the application that the FBI submitted with our aliases on it put certain criteria down trying to narrow down the babies."

Frank's blood turned to ice. "How did they do this?"

"We had nothing to do with this Frank...you have to believe me...when I found out I wanted to kill Arthur Gray with my bare hands." Nancy said.

Ned continued. "He put on our 'request' for a baby that we wanted the babies biological parents to be highly intelligent. Frank both you and Callie scored perfect scores on your SAT's. Frank's IQ is at genius level and Callie you are close to it you are above average."

Nancy saw Callie and Frank pale. She knew once she said this last bit that was going to be the last straw. "This narrowed the possibilities of 'possible babies' from thousands to three. One was born in Japan the other in Germany. So the only other choice."

Frank finished. "Was Luke."

Nancy nodded. "I'm so sorry."

Callie looked hopeful..."So have they contacted you about 'delivering' Luke yet?"

Ned looked at Nancy anxiously but he wasn't going to lie to her. "We haven't received any word that a 'baby' is coming our way...and it is only fair for me to mention...the FBI only put in an application...there is no guarantee that Nan and I will be selected to receive Luke."

Frank's eyes narrowed to slits. "So the sting may not work and we will lose our son anyway."

Nancy's eyes filled...it sounded awful when he put it that way but it was the damn truth.

"What does Gray want my father to do? I know he wasn't going to be this outright with him."

Nancy raised an eyebrow. "Oh no...He was going to show the picture of the kidnapper to your dad and bate him to look into the other kidnappings. He wants to hire your agency to look into the other families whose children have been kidnapped. See if you can find anything...That includes Luke."

Frank chuckled but Nancy knew there was anger in every decibel. Callie spoke for them both her voice laced with just as much anger as Frank's. "So...you are saying that your boss...someone who My husband trusted in the past and worked for...has purposefully singled out our son to be targeted by a kidnapping ring 'HOPING' that they could perform a sting operation."

Ned bit his lip and nodded. "I'm afraid so...there just isn't a nice way to put it."

Callie looked at her husband. "Why don't we go and enlighten your father and brother..."

Frank kissed Callie's lips. "You read my mind...Nancy...Ned...I can't thank you enough for your honesty. I know you will look into this...and trust me...so will I...especially now that I know where to look."

"Frank...remember the best way to get Luke back is with the sting." Ned said soothingly.

"I know...but that doesn't mean that I can't try...and believe me I will. And I am going to get my son back."

Nancy gave Frank a friendly hug and nodded at him. The resolve and determination was back and Nancy absolutely believed him.


	5. Chapter 4

Get ready for some fireworks. Here is the next chapter. It was fun to write this one. Thanks for all the reviews. Amber

Chapter 4:

Fenton Hardy looked at Arthur Gray stunned at what he was showing him about the apparent adoption ring. He didn't know what to say but was grateful for a lead to follow up on. Phil Cohen had come in at that moment informing Fenton that the computers in Hardy and Radley Investigations were fixed. Fenton thanked him and offered money for his time which Phil flat out refused. The door banging open stopped everyone dead in there tracks. Fenton and Phil both only saw a flash of blond hair. Then they heard a loud 'SMACK'.

"You...low...sick...filthy...bastard!" Callie Hardy shouted hitting the Gray Man with each word until Fenton and Phil pulled her back. That didn't stop her from yelling though.

She continued undeterred. "You are the reason that our son was taken...you made it so that he would be singled out by this ring of heathens. You had no right...no right to do that. I am his mother...l or Frank determine what he can and cannot do. He is an innocent baby!" She shrieked.

Arthur Gray tried to interrupt but Frank had entered at that point and shoved the man against the wall. "Don't you interrupt her! You weren't the one on bed rest for three whole months or gave birth to him. You will listen or else."

Joe came over and pulled Frank away from him. "Easy Frank."

Callie continued her voice getting angrier by the second. "You had no right to use our baby as a pawn in your little sting operation and you'd better make damn sure that he is given back to me and my husband or I am going to have your name in the papers and all over the national news explaining all of this to the public. I am VERY capable of that...ALL I have to do is call Liz Webling at the New York Times...my friend Tricia Lark at CNN. James Worth at the Washington Post...I have friends in the journalism world and believe me...if I don't get my son back I am calling all of my friends and giving them..." She had managed to break free of Fenton and Phil and had charged him once again. They had let her go in shock. She began to hitting him again and continued raging. "Every...sick...detail of your plan. You're reputation is now at mine and my husband's mercy."

"Do you doubt my abilities to assure your son's safety."

Callie scoffed and punched him this time, "YES!" Phil pulled her back again, afraid that she would kill this man if he didn't. Callie wasn't finished. "The only one that I completely trust with Luke's safety is my husband. Don't you have any conscience at all? My husband trusted you, and has done a damn fine job working for you in the past and this is the thanks he gets!"

She had finally run out of steam and collapsed crying to the floor. Frank and Phil broke her fall. Chet Morton who had followed in his car was watching completely disgusted. Joe and Fenton looked angrier then ever but that was nothing compared to Frank.

"You'd better take your leave for now...or I am not going to be able to stop myself from killing you...and you'd better believe everything my wife said and I have a few words to say to you. I intend to figure out where my son is...and will do everything in my power to do it. You can either help our stay out of my way...but I will never ever work for you again after this...PERIOD."

"First of all Frank...I already asked your father to help...second...The agents that are helping me the ones that came to you were only supposed to debrief you on who had taken your son and the connection to the other kidnappings."

Frank snapped. "Ah except those agents understood what TRUST means. I TRUST them to find my son...they were at least honest with us and had the balls to defy you. If anything happens to my son...I will personally make you pay for it."

Fenton stopped everything. "Get out of my house now Gray. I will contact you if necessary." Every word from Fenton Hardy's lips were laced with utter hatred. The Gray man left without another word. Callie was still crying in Frank's arms on the floor. For several minutes no one spoke. Fenton knelt down next to Frank and put a comforting hand on Callie's shoulder.

Joe asked his brother..."So who is he working with? Is it someone we know?"

Frank smiled genuinely this time. "Oh yes..." Then he looked up at the doorway.

Joe followed his gaze and almost fell over. "Oh my god! Nancy! Ned!"

Nancy came over and hugged Joe. Ned shook Fenton's hand. "Hello everyone..."

Fenton smiled at the young woman and hugged her himself. "I can't believe this...we thought the two of you were dead? What about..."

Nancy smiled. "My dad and Hannah were killed by the Andolini's. Ned and I were out on a date and were 'rescued' by the network. We were put in protective custody...I haven't even contacted Bess and George yet."

Joe grinned. "They are going to be thrilled to see you."

"I know. So will Ned's parents."

Ned looked at his watch. "Unfortunately...we have to get to Milwaukee. For your son's safety we can't disclose the aliases...but I promise if we get him. We will be on the first plane here."

Fenton said..."If they follow their normal pattern that will be around Christmas right?"

Nancy nodded. "Yes...We are going to do everything we can to get him back to be sure that we are selected. That means we have to play the part."

"Okay..." Frank said. "Nancy...thanks..."

She hugged him. "You don't have to thank me...you'd do the same for me and Ned in a heartbeat."

Without further preamble she and Ned left Elm Street.

Vanessa Bender came in minutes later. "Hey everyone...Joe the invitations arrived..." She took one look at everybody and stopped. "What is going on?"

Joe pulled his fiancée in for a kiss. "We don't exactly know yet. We just got the gist. Frank what did Nan and Ned say?"

Frank cleared his throat and began to tell the tale. Callie excused herself and went to help Laura in the kitchen.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Laura Hardy was banging pots in her frustration trying to prepare the dinner they were supposed to have. When the door came open she turned and saw her daughter in law. She dropped the spoon into the spaghetti sauce and went over to her. Callie hugged her and cried on her shoulder. "I was so angry...I wanted to..."

Laura patted her back in comfort. "Kill him...I know sweetie...mommy's don't like it when there children are in danger or we don't know where they are. I would have been angry and would have done the same thing you did if it had been Frank or Joe."

Callie cried. "I miss him...I want him back...He doesn't have his lamb...he always sleeps with his lamb. They don't know that he likes to be sung to sleep...they don't know him."

Laura did what she could to keep from crying herself. She whispered. "They aren't you and Frank dear...the two of you know him best."

"I have to wait a month or more! Will he forget me and Frank? What will happen? I'm so scared for him...I want to hold him."

"We all do honey...and we will get him back. Rest assured...Fenton, Frank, and Joe will dig and dig until they find them. Getting your son back is only half the battle after all."

Callie bit her lip. "It will be a brawl...won't it."

"Absolutely...those bastards won't know what will hit them...literally."

Callie went over to the sink and began to wash the dishes without another word.


	6. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry the action will pick up. I promise. :)

Chapter 5:

Frank Hardy was working in his office at his home. He was surfing the internet looking for any information about the known kidnapper or the Irish mob. He had found his legal address and a my space page. 'Stupid idiot' he thought. He was looking at one of the pictures. It was him with a beautiful red headed girl. She was kissing him quite passionately. They were all wearing green and according to the picture it was taken last St. Patrick's Day. Frank saw the mug in her hand...Jameson's. That was an Irish Pub in Southport. He picked up his phone and dialled his brother. He didn't even realize what time it was and at the moment could care less. This was a lead and he wanted to tell his brother immediately.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Joe was lying next to his fiancée at the Bender's farm house. Andrea was out of town on business and Joe decided to stay over. His parents didn't have a curfew for him anymore but he had called them earlier to inform him that he wouldn't be home. She was sleeping comfortably in his arms. Her body pressed next to his and he thought at least for tonight he was in heaven. They had had a fabulous dinner at one of their favourite Mexican restaurants and had come back here. That is when things really began to heat up. Vanessa invited him to stay over and Joe having an overnight bag in his car just in case he had to go out of town quickly immediately obliged. Now he was looking down at her sleeping form. She was so beautiful. 'How did I get to be so lucky.'

His phone rang breaking him from his thoughts. Joe not wanting to wake Vanessa picked it up off the nightstand beside him. He whispered, "Hello."

[Hey Joe...sorry if I woke you up.

"You didn't...I was awake but I'll have to admit you have pretty lousy timing."

[Sorry...but I was researching Ian McClaggen. He lives in Southport and hangs out at a pub called Jameson's.

"That's great Frank...have you told dad?"

[Not yet...I was going to call him now.

"Frank...I would suggest waiting until morning it almost midnight." Joe could hear his brother cursing softly on the phone. "Don't worry about it...you can call me anytime."

[I'm surprised I didn't wake up dad with your cell phone ringing.

Joe grinned. "You probably would have except for I'm at Vanessa's." Joe felt his fiancée lift her head and stroked her hair.

Vanessa couldn't pretend to sleep any longer. She knew that Joe was talking to Frank. She knew it was a lead but not one that was causing Joe to pounce out of bed. Which meant that they were going to check it out in the morning. She smiled wickedly at Joe and began to kiss his neck and chest. She heard his breath hitch and knew she had his attention.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Callie heard her son Luke crying in his room. She stood up and went towards the door. When she opened it she found herself in a long hallway of doors. She tried the first one and ran to the crib inside. He wasn't there. Still hearing his cries she tried the next one. He still wasn't there...she kept trying door after door and couldn't find him. Then she heard a little boy cry out. "Mommy...daddy please find me."

She screamed. "Luke! Where are you? Luke!"

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank couldn't help but grin as he heard his brother grunt into the phone. He teased him. "I won't bother telling you to behave yourself then. Meet me at ten tomorrow morning at the office." He hung up the phone and began to search the screen again. A piercing scream stopped him in his tracks. He recognized the distressed voice of his wife and hurried into their bedroom. Callie was tossing and turning in bed. "Luke! Where are you Luke?"

She was obviously dreaming. He hurried over to her. "Callie...sweetie...wake up." He rubbed her back trying to wake her.

She suddenly sprang out of bed knocking him over in her haste. Frank was winded but got up as fast as he could to follow her. When he reached Luke's room she was looking inside his crib her shoulders shaking and she was crying. Frank hurried over to her and pulled her into his arms. "What if we can't find him Frank?"

"We will find him baby...if it takes the rest of my life I will find him. I promise." Frank's eyes burned and a single tear fell down his cheek. Callie didn't see it but she didn't need to. She knew he was hurting as much if not more than she was. They held each other for a long time. She pulled away and looked into the depths of his brown eyes. She bit her lip and pulled him towards there bedroom.

"You need to rest baby...I know you are going to be up early tomorrow following up on the clues you found tonight."

Frank let his wife pull him to their own private sanctuary. He got dressed in his pyjamas and lay down beside her. He pulled her close and kissed her hair. She knew him well. She was a big part of his heart...but right now his heart had a big hole in it. A hole that would not be filled again until he had their son back.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Laura Hardy pulled up to the house at midnight and wasn't surprised to find her husband's office light on. She turned off her car and walked through the door and headed straight there. She looked over and saw him staring at the computer screen. He didn't look up but he had obviously heard her. "Hi honey...how was work?"

"Busy...I ended up doing two deliveries tonight."

Fenton kissed her. "Everything turn out okay?"

"Of course. You should be in bed."

"I was researching Ian McClaggen. He has a pretty long wrap sheet...he lives in Southport but also has houses in Bolder Colorado, Fresno California, and St. Louis MO."

"Doesn't that just correlate what the FBI told you already?"

"It does...but that means that Frank, Joe, and I get to go to those houses one by one and search for clues."

"Do you think that is wise?"

"It's all we have Laura...not having Luke is tearing Frank apart from the inside. I can't bear to see him like that."

"We all miss Luke honey."

"That's why I'm not going to stop until I find him."

Laura kissed him. "When are you meeting Frank and Joe?"

"They'll be here between 8 and 10."

"I'll have breakfast ready at 9:00. Right now...you Mr. Detective are coming to bed."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Frank and Joe pulled into the parking lot at Jameson's. Their father had taken the red eye to Denver that morning and if everything went according to plan he would be home this evening. Frank had the lone photo of Ian McClaggen and was prepared to start asking questions, having gotten enough information on line about him. He had gone to school at the College of Notre Dame and had a degree business management. He was previously engaged to Lorraine Douglas...she lived in Denver Colorado. He had called his father with that information and provided him with her address. He was so worried about Luke and every minute counted. Luke had been missing for ten days. Fenton Hardy had been to the bar previously right after Frank had found the lead on McClaggin's. He did not have much luck. Frank and Joe after following numerous leads decided to give it another go.

They both casually walked up to the bar and each took a seat. The bartender came over. "What's your pleasure boys?"

Frank was looking over the menu. Joe placed his order. "Jack and Coke."

Frank rolled his eyes. Joe always got Jack and Coke. "I'll have a white Russian and can we have an order of onion rings and two burgers?"

"Sure boys. You new in the neighbourhood?"

Frank shook his head. "No just passing through."

The bartender handed them their drinks and sent their food order back to the kitchen. Frank took a sip of his drink and took in the atmosphere. It was a pretty nice bar actually. The theme was Irish and of course everyone that worked there seemed to be Irish as well. Another person sat at the bar and the bartender walked over to him. It was then that Frank noticed the tattoo on his neck. "Joe we need to be very careful."

"Aren't we always?"

"No I am...you tend to get...reckless."

The bartender came over with their burgers and onion rings. Frank smiled at him. "Hey thanks man...I didn't get your name?"

"Seamus."

"Nice to meet you. Listen perhaps you can help me? I'm looking for an old college buddy of mine? He said in his e-mail he comes here all the time. His name is Ian McClaggen. We went to Notre Dame together."

"Really? What did you study?"

"I studied law but he was in Business. We were members of the same Fraternity. Have you seen him around lately?"

The bartender put down the Jack bottle a bit too hard on the bar. But he answered evenly. "Not lately. I haven't seen him since August? He was going to Denver for a couple months"

Frank pretended to be disappointed. "Oh man? What luck! I finally get to come to New York from Chicago and I miss him."

The bartender shrugged. "Sorry pal...here's your tab."

Frank took the ticket and pulled out two twenties. Joe decided to take another approach. He saw the pretty red haired waitress. She was speaking to one of the other customers. Joe picked up his drink and walked towards them pretending to go to the Juke Box. He stumbled and fell right beside the waitress. The waitress gasped and asked. "Hey you alright Blondie?"

Joe rubbed his head. "Man I'm such a klutz. That's what happens when I mix Jack and Coke together. One lousy drink and I'm a goner."

The girl laughed. "Don't worry...I see it all the time. I'm Anna."

"Joe..." He didn't offer his last name. "So...how long have you been working here Anna?"

"Four months."

"Listen...do you know this guy? He went to college with my brother and he wanted to catch up with him?" Joe pulled out the picture. Anna looked at it. She eyed the bartender warily. "Look...uh...Joe...If I were you...I'd warn your brother that losing contact with that guy isn't a bad thing. He's a monster."

"Really my brother seemed to like him?"

"I don't see how. Look...it's rumoured that he is high up there with the McDougall syndicate. AKA the Irish Mob. Take my advice stay away from them."

"You've never seen him with any kids have you?"

"No...but I have seen his girlfriend with them. She was in here just last week with a cute little boy...said he was her nephew was going to take him to Wisconsin."

Joe slipped a quarter out of his pocket and put it in the Juke Box. Then non chalantly he showed the waitress Luke's picture.

"Yeah that was him. How did you get a picture? Do you know Shelia?"

"Shelia?"

"Shelia McDougall his girlfriend?"

"Yeah we went to school together. Listen...it's best no one knows we talked."

Anna sighed. "No kidding."

"Was the boy okay? Did he seem alright to you?"

"He was a bit fussy...but he eventually fell asleep when I put on a slow song on the Juke Box."

Joe looked at the song selections. He saw the one that he was looking for and it was the only one that would have made sense. It was a song by...Jim Brickman and was sung by Martina McBride. Anna saw the selection. "That is what I played him and he calmed right down. Sheila said that she was going to find a copy of that song if it killed her."

Joe nodded and turned away quickly to hide his tears. The song began to play.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank saw Joe talking with the waitress and smiled. Joe could charm candy out of a baby's mouth if he wanted to. He turned back to the bar and sipped his drink again. He kept up a pleasant banter with the bartender. Then Frank heard music.

If there were no words,  
No way to speak,  
I would still hear you.  
If there were no tears,  
No way to feel inside,  
I'd still feel for you.

And even if the sun refused to shine,  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme;  
You would still have my heart until the end of time,  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine.

All of my life,  
I have been waiting for,  
All you give to me.  
You've opened my eyes,  
And shown me how to love unselfishly.

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before,  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more.  
I will give you my heart,  
until the end of time,  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine.

And even if the sun refused to shine,  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme.  
You would still have my heart until the end of time,  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine.  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine.

Frank couldn't help the tear that trickled down his face. That was the song that Callie sang to him at their wedding. It was also the song that she sang to Luke every night before putting him to bed. He knew his brother had played the song and couldn't fathom why. Joe walked over and put an arm around Frank's shoulders. Frank looked at his brother miserably.

"Are you trying to torture me?"

Joe pulled Frank to his feet and waved good bye to the bartender. "No Frank...we need to get to the car."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nancy and Ned were in their 'home' in Milwaukee. The house was a mansion with 16 bedrooms and to be honest Nancy felt like it was too big. She missed River Heights. She missed Bess and George but especially her father and Hannah. George and Bess she could see again...but her father and Hannah. She sniffled quietly not wanting to awaken Ned… but it was pointless to be quiet. Ned rolled over and pulled her close.

"Are you okay?"

"If it wasn't for Gray's latest stunt...we could be home now...I'm just pretty bitter if you want to know the truth."

Ned kissed her. "Me too...but I feel like we owe it to Frank to do this."

Nancy smiled in spite of herself. They really had come a long way as far as their friendship was concerned. Ned used to be extremely jealous of Frank...it wasn't until he was certain of her devotion that the jealousy stopped. Now Ned considered Frank a friend and was just as angry about his and Callie's child as she was. This mission also put their own plans on hold. They had to pretend that they couldn't have children of their own. It really did suck. She and Ned had been excited about finally getting their lives back so that they could start a family of their own. Now they were deep undercover and the stakes were never higher. She knew Frank and Callie wouldn't blame her and Ned if they couldn't bring Luke back but...she didn't think she could forgive herself if she didn't. Little Luke had been missing for two weeks now and they still hadn't been contacted. This concerned her greatly. She was hoping to have Luke home by Christmas.

The phone ringing stopped her mid-thought. "Hello..."

"Is this Mrs. Victoria Mason?"

Nancy gripped Ned's arm. "Yes...this is she."

"Douglas O'Grady...from Loving Family's."

Nancy sat up now fully awake. "Yes! I was starting to get worried that you didn't get our application."

"We did Mrs. Mason...our agency has a very good reputation. We want to be sure that the children we place are well cared for."

Nancy smiled at Ned who had picked up the other line and listening to the conversation. He also activated the recorder so that the conversation was recorded. Nancy continued her conversation. "Of course you should...not that you will find anything wrong in our file. I mean...I admit I partied at bit at Northwestern...so did my husband. But...now we really want a baby boy to continue our family legacy's."

"We understand Mrs. Mason...I read your application. The baby that we are going to place with you is coming from very young parents. They were both still in High School and scored perfect scores on their SAT's. They were both accepted at Yale but she got pregnant. She delivered in May and wanted to be sure the baby had a loving home. The baby is in our custody currently since they started at Yale. We have to come to your home and inspect it...and observe you and your husband. We will also go over procedures at that time. Then if you are selected a wire transfer from your personal bank account...the one provided on the application will be sent to our business account. Then we will bring you your son. His name is Peter."

Nancy put a lot of emotion in her voice. "Peter...that was my uncle's name..."

"Yes I know Mrs. Mason...it is very fitting...now...we will need to arrange a time to come meet you and your husband. I know he is working on the MacNemera trial at the moment...that is due to end on Friday. Would Monday evening work? Say about 7:30?"

Nancy smiled at Ned. He beamed back. "Absolutely."

"We'll see you then Mrs. Mason...have a good day."

Nancy disconnected the phone. She was shocked to find her hands shaking. Ned pulled out his secure cell phone and dialled a familiar number. "They have made contact." He disconnected then pulled Nancy into his arms. "You were brilliant."

"I just hope it is Luke."

"Me too Nan."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Joe leaned back and stretched. He had several pictures and files in front of him on the coffee table of the Hardy home. He was beginning to get cross eyed. But this was one of those times where he could care less. They had just found out the identities of two more of the kidnappers (Thanks to Fenton's trip to Denver) and they were looking over their backgrounds. Joe looked up from his file intent on asking Frank about something but stopped. Frank had dropped part of the file he had been working on and was sound asleep. The old recliner that he was sitting in was leaning precariously back but everyone in the house knew not to lean back too much in that chair without propping up the feet. Frank was snoring slightly and if it had been any other time Joe would have taken the opportunity to harass his brother. Especially since it was he and not Frank who tended to fall asleep during stake outs. Especially when they were in High School.

'Man those were the days.' He had many fond memories with his brother. They would laugh together often. Joe made sure he poured the humour on to 'lighten up' his very serious brother. It was almost comical every time Frank tried humour it was almost always 'not' funny and very corny.

Fenton Hardy came in. He leaned over. "I see you are stuck."

"Yeah...I really need the file Frank has...but I'm almost afraid to grab it. Van said that Callie confided in her that he wasn't sleeping well."

Fenton gingerly took the file from Frank's hands. Joe was surprised that his brother didn't even move. Fenton raised an eyebrow and said softly. "Let him rest Joe...we can do this."

"Yeah..."

It was meticulous but they were able to compare the kidnapper's wrap sheets with the first kidnapper. They had many of the same crimes on their sheets. Before they knew it, the clock was chiming 4:30. Frank's cell phone rang startling him. It took him about five seconds to sit up because of his position. He read the display and answered. "Hi sweetie...yes I'm fine? I'm working..." Frank stopped speaking noticing that the file he had was not on his lap. He looked over at Joe and Fenton saw it, frowned, and returned his full attention to his conversation with Callie.

Joe and Fenton both pretended to work to give Frank the illusion of privacy. But they were listening to his part of the conversation. "How was your day?"

Joe watched as Frank's eyes got wide. "What?" He leaned back heavily. To heavily in fact and Joe knew it was going to happen and tried to get up to stop the inevitable. The chair that Frank was sitting in toppled over with a loud 'THUD.' The impact shocked Frank and his cell phone flew across the room. "Oof."

Alarmed Fenton approached his son. "Frank...are you okay?"

Laura Hardy hearing the urgency in her husband's voice came out of the kitchen. She saw Joe help his brother to his feet and was about to come forward when she saw Frank's cell phone at her feet. She picked it up and was about to turn it off when she heard the anxious voice of Callie Hardy. "Hello dear...no...no...Frank's fine. He fell out of the old recliner...we really should replace it."

Joe was looking at his brother worried. But before he could voice his concern his brother cut across the room and took his phone from his mother and went outside in the snow to finish his conversation. Frank's face, Joe observed was red and he looked like he had just been clubbed in the head.


	9. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it online. I started a new job. Please review if you like my story a little. :)

Chapter 8:

Frank hurried outside ignoring his parents and his brother. He wasn't sure if he had heard his wife correctly. When he was out in the yard he felt it was safe to ask her what was going on. 

"Callie babe... talk to me...where..." Before Frank could finish the rest of his question Callie's car pulled up in the driveway. He hurried over to her and pulled her into his arms. Her eyes were red rimmed with tears and she was crying. 

"Why didn't you let me come get you? You shouldn't have been driving like that."

"I don't understand Frank...I was so careful...I don't know what happened."

He held her even tighter. "It's alright sweetie...it isn't the end of the world."

"But we didn't plan this! I joked about it...but what are we going to do?"

Frank kissed her abruptly stopping her thoughts. "So...we have another baby in July, Callie, sweetie, it will be okay. If you have to go back to work...then you have to go back to work. We can get through this."

Callie buried her face in his chest. "Frank where is your jacket?"

"Erm...inside...I kind of left the house in a hurry."

Callie sighed. "Do you want to keep this quiet at least for now? I mean everything seems to be fine...I'm only six weeks."

Frank did a mental calculation. "That would have been around the time we were in DC."

Callie giggled. "I guess we were a little eager to have some time to ourselves."

Frank kissed her soundly. "I love you."

She looked up at him. "I know...now you'd better come up with a very good explanation as to why you rushed out of the house the way you did."

He knelt down beside Callie's tire and looked it over for a minute. Callie giggled. "Do you really think they are going to fall for that?"

"We can try...they aren't going to get anything else."

Callie looked up at the house and saw Joe, Fenton, and Laura standing at the front door peering out. She waved at them and shrugged. Another car pulled up and Callie turned towards the noise. It was Vanessa Bender. 

"Hey guys...Callie is something wrong?"

"No I thought I got a nail in my tire. Frank's looking at it."

"Well...if he wants to freeze his buns off in this chilly November air that is his business." She grabbed her arm. "Come on...I want to eat thanksgiving dinner while it is still warm."

Callie allowed Vanessa to take her inside. Frank made a show of looking over Callie's tire. He even went to the garage and got a pressure gage. His brother was outside with his jacket when he came back. "Here mom insisted I help and bring you your coat. Did Callie run over something?"

"Yeah...she was afraid she got a nail in it."

Joe checked the pressure in Callie's tire it was a tad low. "She could use a couple pounds of pressure. I'll get the air pump."

"Thanks Joe."

Frank checked the other tires. The other front one needed a bit of air as well. The other two were fine. Joe was kneeling over the first tire and asked. "So what did you and Callie really talk about?"

"She told me she ran across a piece of construction wood on Main Street and it startled her."

Joe got up and moved to the other tire. "You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Nope...sure aren't." He picked up the pump and gave his brother a hand up. 

They were halfway to the garage when a white mini van careened around the corner. Frank barely had time to push his brother to the ground as the side door swung open and a man in a tan trench coat open fired on the house. 

He felt a stabbing pain in his side and covered his head on instinct.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Biff Hooper was at his parent's house visiting for Thanksgiving. He had brought his lovely girlfriend from New York. They were both PE teachers and his parents were thrilled to meet her. She was sitting on the bench swing on the front porch. He could tell that she was thinking about something. He rubbed her shoulders. 

"What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things...did you grow up here Biff?"

"I did."

"I know a couple guys from here. They are old friends of mine."

"Really...who?"

Before she could tell him they heard multiple gun shots. Biff was on his feet. "I think I know where that came from. Come on!"

She was running beside him and was amazed at his sense of direction. Biff cut through a yard or two and came up beside a two story house. Her heart was in her throat. "Oh my god!" She pulled on Biff's sleeve. "Allen...Look!" 

He looked where she was pointing and saw a manila envelop on the grass. He went and looked at it. It was labelled in block letters. 'HARDY'S'

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Joe felt his brother push him to the ground roughly and was about to tell him off when he heard the gunshots. 

Bullets ricocheted off all the cars and broke the windows in the living room. Mom is going to die...we just replaced those window's eight months ago. The van took off down the street. Joe managed to get a partial plate from the van. He pulled out his cell phone and called the police. Reporting the direction of the van and the make and model. He also mentioned how many people were inside. The door peeled open and their father ran out with his gun drawn. "JOE! FRANK! Are you alright?"

Joe realized that Frank hadn't moved and looked down at his brother. He could see the pool of blood coming from his side. "Dad! Frank's been hit." 

He turned Frank over and Frank moaned in pain. "I'm alright. It hurts to breath."

Fenton dropped to his knees and pulled off his coat. He covered Frank. Joe did the same and said. "Try to relax Frank. I still need my best man at my wedding."

"Callie...Mom...Van?"

Fenton soothed. "They are fine...shaken but fine."

"FRANK!"

Frank tried to sit up at the distress in his wife's voice but couldn't. "I'm alright Cal." 

She dropped down at his head. "No you aren't!" 

Frank could tell that he was going to lose his battle with consciousness. He said the first thing that popped into his head as his breathing became more laboured. He wanted to get the message to both Callie and Joe. "It will be okay."

Callie cried out as her husband's hand went limp in hers. "No!"

They didn't even realize that the medic's had arrived and Fenton, Biff, and a girl had to pry both Callie and Joe away from Frank. The medic's set to work and strapped him to a gurney. One of them addressed the group but mainly Callie. "Are you his wife?"

She nodded. "He's in bad shape...it could go either way." He turned on his heel and left. 

Callie collapsed sobbing on the cold ground as the ambulance pulled away. "NO! Why now? I can't lose him...please...please God. Let him be okay."

Joe was at her side and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Callie. Frank's tough...he'll be fine."

Joe hoped that his voice was more convincing then what he felt. Truthfully he was scared for his brother and there was a chance that he would lose him forever. He looked up and saw that Biff and..."Oh my god! Biff when you said you were bringing your girlfriend home I didn't think it was the biggest female sports enthusiast."

"Hello Joe." She walked over and hugged him. "It is good to see you. It's been..." She paused and tried to regain her composure. "A while."

Then Joe realized that George and Bess still didn't have any clue that Nancy was still alive. He looked at his dad for guidance. He shook his head in the negative. Joe continued. "It has...um. Do you remember Frank's wife Callie and my fiancée Vanessa?"

George smiled. "I do. Though at the time we met they were not wife or fiancée."

Vanessa remembered now. This was one of the girls that was around at Nancy Drew's funeral. Vanessa shook the girl's hand. She looked completely different. Her dark hair was to her shoulders and she had on a bit of makeup. "Are you dating Biff?"

"I am actually...but we can catch up later. Why don't we get to the hospital?"

Callie was still sobbing between Fenton and Laura. They didn't look much better. Joe grabbed the keys to the van. Biff told George that he was going to go tell him mom what happened and get his car. He kissed her softly and took off at a sprint.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Fenton, Laura, Joe, Callie, Vanessa, Biff, and George were all waiting for word from the surgeon about Frank's condition. They stayed silent mostly. Vanessa was alternating comforting Callie and Joe. George and Biff stayed off to the side providing enough space for the Hardy's but also making sure no one else intruded on their solitude. A group of reporters had already tried to come once. Biff took the camera out of the camera man's hands and pointed to the door. The wait went on and on and seemed to take forever. But to Biff that was a good sign. No news was good news. A pretty blond girl came out of the elevator.

"George!"

"Bess! What are you doing here?"

"Biff invited me to come for dinner...since he didn't want me to be by myself. His mom said you were here." Her eyes scanned the waiting room. "Oh my god is that Joe Hardy?"

"Yeah...It's Frank. He was shot and we are all waiting to hear about him."

Bess's eyes filled with tears. "Why do they always have to be shot?"

George pulled her cousin close. "It's okay Bess. Frank was hit in the side. He should be okay."

Bess squared her shoulders and walked over to Joe. George watched as Joe did a double take and enveloped her cousin in a big hug. He gestured to Vanessa and Callie and they began to talk quietly.

"How do you know Frank and Joe?"

"Nancy knew them...they solved some cases together. Bess and I sometimes helped."

Then a man in green scrubs came over. "Mrs. Hardy?"

Callie jumped to her feet. So did Laura. "Yes?" They both said.

The doctor smiled. "Mom and wife right?"

They looked at each other, and then answered. "Yes."

The doctor gestured to the seats and they all sat down. He took Callie's hand. "I'm Doctor Page, I was sent by his surgeon to give you an update. Frank has sustained a severe injury to the abdomen. The bullet went through a part of his liver, we had to perform a Hepatectomy."

Callie interupted. "What does that mean?"

The doctor answered, "We had to remove part of his liver to control the bleeding. This is actually a pretty common procedure and it was the only way we could stop the bleeding. Without controlling the bleeding he would have died pretty quickly. That outweighed the other possible complications."

"What complications?" Fenton asked.

"This procedure is most common for organ donation and cancer treatment. The liver regenerates itself. As long as what remaining liver Frank has continues to function he should recover."

"What are the chances that his liver could fail?" Laura asked.

"Pretty low. He was in good health...his liver looked like it was in very good shape. We'll know more over the next 72 hours. If he doesn't go into liver failure his prognosis is excellent. But because of the traumatic nature of his injury we have to be cautious."

Fenton held his wife and squeezed Callie's hand. "Thank you Doctor."

He stood up and said. "He'll be moved into recovery after that he'll be moved to moderate care. You will be able to see him then."

Callie leaned over and cried in her hands. She was so scared for her husband.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank woke up in a lot of pain. Where was he? He opened one eye and saw his wife and mother looking down at him. He smiled. "Hi."

Callie kissed him softly. "How are you feeling?"

Frank grimaced. "Awful."

Joe came over and smiled. "Well no offence bro we'll take awful for the moment. You scared us half to death."

Frank sighed. "I'm sorry...did the shooters leave any notes behind? Or anything. I noticed that they drove a white van."

Fenton smiled at that. Frank never missed a beat. He had just been shot and he was asking about the assailants. "They did...the police have it."

Frank could tell by his dad's cryptic response that he did not want to mention what it said in front of Callie. "Dad what did that note say. I know Con would have told you."

"It said...'back off Hardy's...the baby is gone...get over it.' "

Frank squeezed Callie's hand as she did what she could to disguise her sob. She failed miserably. Frank kissed her hand. "We'll find him Callie...this just means that we have to be more careful and it means that we are on the right track."

Joe rubbed Callie's shoulders. "Frank's right Cal...We'll be more careful but we will continue to dig."

Laura was looking at Frank's monitors and reading his chart. "Are you in much pain honey?"

"Not bad."

Laura Hardy narrowed her eyes. "Don't lie to me Franklin...I can see your vitals. Now what level of pain are you in?"

"An eight mom."

Laura Hardy was out the door faster then a speeding bullet. She wasn't about to let her son be in that much pain. The doctor came in at that moment. "Well good evening Mr. Hardy...you've had an exciting day."

"What happened?"

"Well we had to remove part of your liver...but the good news is that you are maintaining your liver function thus far. We will watch you for the next 72 hours. If you don't start bleeding and your liver function stays within the normal range you will be home by next week."

Frank closed his eyes but nodded. "Alright."

Callie smiled at the doctor and he left just as Laura Hardy came back in. She had the morphine for him in hand and was ready to give it. The doctor smiled. "You work with my brother don't you Mrs. Hardy?"

Laura took an alcohol swab and cleaned the lead on the IV. "Yes...I've been a labour and delivery nurse for over 30 years."

"Well...when he heard your son was here he told me to look after him."

Laura smiled at that. She knew that Dr. Cole was one of the leading surgeons in the field. "I appreciate that."

"Frank...your liver will regenerate in about a week's time. We had to remove about 40 percent of it. You may feel week for a few days and may experience diarrhoea and nausea but you should recover from this fully. The only complications we have to watch for are haemorrhage, blood clots, and liver failure."

Frank nodded. He was suddenly very drowsy from what he could only deduce was the pain medication that his mother administered. The doctor smiled. "Get some rest and I will check on you later."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Callie Hardy was watching as the monitor's monitoring her husband's condition beep. She was on the makeshift cot and wrapped in a blanket. Her husband had made it 70 hours without incident. She was watching the clock counting down the seconds of the last two hours. She was so scared that she was going to loose him. She subconsciously rubbed her abdomen and a lone tear fell down her cheek. She was so happy about the pregnancy but was terrified for Luke. Callie remembered every single detail about Luke's beautiful face. He looked just like Frank and Fenton with big brown eyes and a laugh that made your heart just melt. She reached into her bag and pulled out a lamb. It was his favourite and Callie's heart just twisted in her chest knowing that he didn't have it with him. He must have cried for days...which made her feel worse.

"Callie..."

She almost jumped out of her skin and hurried to his bedside. "Hey handsome." She caressed his cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty weak actually."

She kissed his cheek then his lips. "That is what the doctor said would happen."

Frank pulled her down beside him. She gratefully complied. He kissed her hair. "I miss him too Callie."

"Frank...I'm scared...I don't like being oblivious to his whereabouts. We should be at home...right now as a family."

"Believe me when I find the men that took him and the one they report too they are going to wish they never touched Luke."

Callie swallowed. "I know...but Frank...what if we never find him?"

"We will...have faith my love. God will guide us to where he is or bring him back to us."

Callie's eyes filled with Frank's conviction. He was right. As much as she hated it she had to be patient. Right now she needed to focus on getting him better. She gave him a lingering kiss. "Just don't scare me like this again. I'm so worried."

"I'm fine sweetie...just fine… especially with you beside me." He kissed her then and Callie allowed herself to be comforted by her husband.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Chapter 10:

Frank went home from the hospital after a week in the hospital. He was still very slow and quite weak at times. Callie bustled around the house, making him comfortable and doing her chores. His mother would come by daily as well as his brother and father. They had managed to sneak into 'Loving Families' office in New York. They downloaded all the files from the computer. It was those files that Frank and Phil were currently scrutinizing. Everything was encryption and that made everything three times as difficult. Frank was determined to not only get his son back but to also reunite the other children with their loved ones as well. He finally had the head of the company Sean McDougall. He was running a background check and didn't find much as far as a rap sheet was concerned. He did see that Sean McDougall had severe debts until about 6 months ago. Apparently the adoptions were very lucrative.

"Penny for your thoughts Frank?"

"I'm frustrated! Worried and just angry...these people took my son and I can't find anything concrete to catch them."

Phil put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We will find him Frank...breaking the encryption takes time...but we will. Once we do we will be able to reunite those families."

Frank nodded. "Thank god we went in there after the federal court approved the secret surveillance. Otherwise none of this could be used in court."

"Any body home?"

"We're in here Sweetie."

Callie came in with a brown paper bag from the grocery store. Frank jumped up and relieved her burden. "Is there more?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "Yes there is and I can get some of it you know."

Phil grinned at her. "Why do that when you can leave it to the men? Huh?"

Callie shook her head as Frank put the grocery bag on the kitchen counter. It was December and Callie was beside herself with worry. Luke had been away for about a month and a half now. They hadn't heard anything from Nan and Ned. She was scared for her son. Frank and Callie then decided to have a Christmas party. It was this evening and Callie had been baking for several days. They had timed this so that Joe wouldn't come over and eat all the goodies before the party. Joe and Fenton were scheduled to come back from St. Louis this evening. Callie put the milk, sour cream, cheese, eggs, and juice in the refrigerator. She then set to work on the veggies.

Frank and Phil put down the last of the bags and started putting things away.

Phil couldn't help but worry about Frank and Callie. Frank was recovering nicely from his gunshot wound. They were both trying to stay busy. The Christmas tree was already up and presents were under it waiting to be opened. It was just like Frank and Callie they never waited until the last minute for anything. Frank had gone upstairs and Phil saw that Callie was getting ready to slice the veggies for the veggie tray. Before she got started though she put a tape of music into the small stereo in the kitchen. He was awed as she began to sing. It was a beautiful song. There were tears of sadness in her eyes though. The words she was singing cut through him like a knife. He didn't even notice Frank coming up behind him.

"Callie is singing at the Christmas Eve service on Monday night."

"She has a lot of inner strength...you both do really."

Frank listened to his wife's soothing voice. "We are each other's rocks actually. I wouldn't have been able to get through this without Callie."

Phil had to turn away. The sadness in his best friends face was almost overwhelming. He said a silent prayer to God. 'Please bring Luke home.'

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Laura and Fenton pulled into the driveway coming back from Frank and Callie's. The party had been small but nice. Callie and Frank were of course subdued but were trying to keep a positive attitude. They were very hopeful that their son would be home soon. Fenton wished they had found him for Christmas...it broke his heart that they would miss Luke's first Christmas. He hadn't heard from Arthur Gray at all and was starting to worry that the sting operation had failed. Fenton told himself that if Luke wasn't home by January that he was going to go the Loving Family's headquarters to search for clues. He would run background checks on everyone on their payroll…whatever it took to find his grandson. His wife speaking broke his thoughts.

"Did you notice anything different about Callie tonight?"

"No darling...why?"

"She got ill towards the end of the party and was very emotional. Part of it I know is stress...but...Fenton...I could swear I saw hope in her eyes. Frank too...do you think they heard from Nancy and Ned?"

Fenton shook his head. "No because Frank would have told me...and Arthur Gray would have called me."

Laura pulled her nightgown over her head and gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

Fenton wheeled around. "What?"

Laura picked up the phone and dialed what Fenton recognized was Frank's home number. "Callie dear...Is Frank available?" She mashed the speaker phone.

Hello?

"Frank...its mom. I'm sorry for bothering you...but I was wondering if Callie was feeling alright?"

There was a very long pause. She's fine mom...why do you ask?

Fenton recognized the tone in his son's voice it was his neutral voice but he couldn't hide his discomfort completely. Laura continued. "Well she seemed really tired this evening and she became ill. I've noticed that she has been sick a lot lately."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank didn't know what to say to this. Joe was listening to the conversation and Callie was watching him with an amused expression on her face. She whispered. "You know...you can just tell them." Then she pulled on Joe's arm and guided him out the door. Frank scowled at her. She giggled and Vanessa helped take Joe out. "What is going on? Tell them what? What about me?"

As soon as the kitchen door closed Frank focused on his conversation with his mother. "You have it on speaker don't you?"

Of course she does son...she was worried.

Frank grumbled..."Nosy you mean...I know where Joe gets it from now."

Is Callie alright Frank? Are you alright? You're both worried to death and I'm sure it is putting strain on the two of you.

Frank could hear concern in every syllable spoken from his father's mouth. But he also knew that it was his mother who had picked up on everything not him. He couldn't help but tease him.

"And I thought you were the detective dad...not mom."

Frank heard both his parents laugh at that. His mother spoke next. Do you have anything to enlighten us on?

Callie walked in and heard Laura's latest comment. She addressed her husband. "Well honey...you have two choices here. You can tell you're parents...or you can wait for two more minutes and Joe can tell them."

Frank's mouth opened in shock. "What?"

Callie shrugged. "He guessed. My appointment slip from Dr. Richardson fell out of my purse."

Frank shook his head. He knew his wife gave the card a nudge but didn't dare call her on it. But he really didn't know how to tell them. But his wife spared him. "Mr. and Mrs. Hardy...I'm going to take pity on my husband here. The news flash is that I'm pregnant again...due in July."

There was an excited squeal from his mother. His father was laughing. Frank...I know how you feel. And I promise everything will be okay.

Frank rolled his eyes at his parents. "Good night." Then he hung up the phone.

"Well I'm going to bed." Callie said trying to go past Frank.

Frank grabbed her arms and pulled her back gently against him. "Oh no you don't Mrs. Hardy...you are going to pay for that."

"For What?" She batted her eyelashes playfully at him.

"You know what for...for being a clever little wife who was enjoying her husband's discomfort a little too much."

Callie smiled at him. "Well then...let see what I can do to make you feel better."

At her words Frank felt his heart quicken as she pulled him upstairs.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I appreciate all the reviews. The song in this chapter is called Heaven's child and is sung by the Martins.

Chapter 11:

Arthur Gray was trying very hard to focus on the sting operation. He was waiting to hear from his agent that was on the inside of Loving Families. This agent was gong to be the one to deliver Luke to Nancy and Ned. He was confident that everything would go smoothly. They had planned for everything. He left nothing to chance. His phone rang. He sprang on it.

"Yes..." He listened for a minute. "What do you mean there is another family wanting a smart baby? Where?"

He listened for a few more minutes. "Do you have there names...we can try to sabotage them...convince them not to. Nothing can go wrong."

Again he listened. "Keep me posted. Baby Peter must go to Milwaukee...my career is on the line here." He slammed down the phone, and then lashed out at the papers on his desk. After counting to ten to collect himself and control his racing heart. He picked up his phone and made the necessary phone calls to start an operation in Napa California.

"John...we have a problem...assemble the staff immediately."

On the exterior Arthur Gray looked extremely calm and in control. However, he would wear his jacket in the meeting...to hide the perspiration on his back.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Ian McClaggen and Sheila were driving down a prestigious street in Napa California. They were very surprised to see police cars everywhere. Not wanting to alarm anyone they slowly pulled away. The baby in the back seat saw the police cars and began to cry.

"Shut up you little brat." Sheila snapped. "What the hell happened Ian...I thought they checked out?"

"They did...but something is wrong. Turn on the news."

Sheila flipped open her laptop and her boyfriend pulled over. "Lily and Michael Eves owners of the famous Eves Winery have been found murdered in their home. The police have no leads at this point."

Ian slammed his fist against the steering wheel his red hair had been dyed brown. "Damn! They offered another six million dollars to cut the red tape too! Now we can't get it."

"At least we still have the Milwaukee deal." She leaned over and pulled him close to her.

"You're right...we'll have to drive all night...but we can get there." He kissed her.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

'Where am I going now?' He was getting tired of being in the car. 'I want my mama and daddy.'

He watched as the mean man and lady kissed each other. His mama and daddy did that too but it seemed different. These two were too much, they yelled at each other all the time. They even hit each other...and him. Especially when they were drinking that funny looking fuzzy stuff. He missed his mama...her voice...it was so soothing. He heard the lady play the song again. It wasn't his mother's voice but it was the same song. He remembered his mother. Every single detail. Her golden hair...her brown eyes...her smile...her voice...how she smelled like flowers. Then there was his daddy...he had dark hair like him. His daddy would hold him in front of the mirror and point to them. He would make funny faces and make him laugh. He made him feel better when he was afraid...he made his mommy feel better when she was afraid. He remembered his lamb. His poor lamb...he hated going to sleep at night without him. And Uncle Joey...he loved to play airplane. Auntie Nessa was so pretty and his grandparents...they were so nice.

My eyes began to get heavy...I'm so tired. He fell asleep dreaming about them again. Please take me home...I want to go home.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Evan Mason was lighting the fire in the fireplace when the phone rang. His wife went to answer it. "Hello...Hi Mr. O'Grady."

He rushed up and ran to his wife's side. She pulled the phone away from her ear. We will be bringing your son to you tomorrow morning. Please have the money ready.

"Of course...we're so excited. Evan we are going to have our son by Christmas. Yes thank you." She hung up.

Their eyes met. She collapsed in relief. "Thank God...It's almost over."

He pulled her into his arms. They were going to nail this group he was sure of it.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

24 Hours Later:

Frank Hardy was sitting at the end of the pew at Grace United Methodist Church. It was the church that he grew up in and the same church that he and Callie got married in...It was also the same church that Luke was baptised in. His wife was in the choir. It was the Christmas Eve service and for the first time in his life he was very sad. It usually was his favourite time of year. The Christmas lights, the sounds, the family gatherings, and the food. Especially his mother's chocolate pie. He just never broadcasted that he liked food like his brother did.

Speaking of his brother...he was sitting right beside him. They would occasionally make eye contact. Vanessa was sitting beside him. She looked beautiful in a fluffy red sweater and black skirt. His parents were beside her. The minister was giving the sermon. Frank was doing his best to pay attention too. But he couldn't help but think about his son and wonder where on earth he was. Every night he and Callie prayed for his safe return. With each passing day a glimmer of hope faded away. He could see every detail of Luke's innocent beautiful face and out of nowhere tears filled Frank's eyes. He really missed his son. It felt like a part of his heart was missing. Just two pews ahead of him sat Biff Hooper, George Payne, and Bess Marvin. Chet, Chrissy, and little Tiffany were also beside them. Frank didn't even realize that the minister had stopped speaking. He turned towards the choir loft and Callie stood up. Frank smiled at her with encouragement and love. She couldn't have looked more beautiful even if she tried. She was wearing her choir robe but to him she looked like an angel. He didn't even realize it but his brother took his hand and squeezed it just as the music began. Frank closed his eyes as his wife's lovely voice filled the Sanctuary.

_She rocked her tiny baby  
To warm him from the cold  
Hardly what she pictured  
In the prophecies of old  
It seemed almost impossible  
To think it could be true  
But as she pondered in her heart  
She knew_

_  
This was heaven's child  
This was heaven's child  
In an earthen stable  
Wrapped in Glory, meek and mild  
Joseph wept with wonder  
As Mary sweetly smiled  
Because they knew  
This was heaven's child_

The angels must have missed Him  
As they sang Him to sleep  
But they marvelled at the promises  
This baby came to keep  
His Father must have felt at once  
Great sadness and great joy  
As He watched His little baby boy

_This was heaven's child  
This was heaven's child  
In an earthen stable  
Wrapped in Glory, meek and mild  
Joseph wept with wonder  
As Mary sweetly smiled  
Because they knew  
This was heaven's child_

Mary's little baby boy  
Was Joseph's pride and joy  
Still they wished the world would see  
He was so much more

He was heaven's child  
He was heaven's child  
In an earthen stable  
Wrapped in glory, meek and mild  
Joseph wept with wonder  
As Mary sweetly smiled  
Because they knew  
This was heaven's child

Because they knew  
This was heaven's child

Frank had heard her sing this many times over the last few weeks...but for some reason a lump rose in his throat. The meaning of her words overwhelmed him. His heart was aching for his own son. He looked up at his wife she had her own tears of sadness in her eyes. They finally fell down her cheeks. He could see the pain in her eyes. She turned and opened the door to the choir loft and sat back down wiping the tears from her eyes. The woman next to her handed Callie a Kleenex discreetly. The kind young minister smiled at Callie sadly. "Amen...Before I let you all go this evening I would like to lead the congregation in prayer."

Obediently everyone in the church bowed their heads. Joe was still clinging to his brother's hand. "Lord...we thank you for the gift of your son...we ask that you hear our prayers. Lift up our hearts many of us here have a lot to be thankful for...while other hearts are heavy."

A little excited voice cried out. "Ma Ma! Da Da!"

Frank thought he was losing his mind. That sounded like Luke. The minister used to young children continued. "You know our needs...help us and guide us. Be with the ones we love that are not here and protect them."

"MA! DA!"

Frank heard Callie gasp in the choir loft. "Ma! Da! Ma! Da!"

Frank wheeled around and saw Ned and Nancy. Nancy was carrying a little boy in a blue snow suit. Whether a second past or a millennium Frank didn't know, he didn't even remember getting up out of his seat or Callie jumping over the railing of the choir loft. One minute he was drowning in misery, and now his heart soared as he heard his son's cry. It was the most beautiful sound he could have ever heard and it was all he could ever wish for. The whole church cried out in happiness as Frank scooped his son up into his arms. He couldn't speak but kissed him and held him tightly against him. Callie finally reached them and he handed him to her. She cried and held him close.

"My sweet baby...we love you so much...so much."

No one moved except for Joe, Vanessa, Fenton, and Laura. They moved from the pew to see Luke for themselves. Joe kissed Nancy's cheek and whispered in her ear. "Look two pews ahead of where we were sitting."

Nancy raised an eyebrow and peered over Joe's shoulder. Her eyes filled with tears and she grasped Ned's hand. "Bess and George."

They were watching as was the rest of the congregation. They were applauding in fact...but it was clear they hadn't recognized who had brought Luke home. Before she could approach them she felt arms wrap around her. It was Callie. "Thank you Nancy...thank you for bringing our son home."

She hugged her. "I'm glad I could." Then she looked in Frank's eyes. "We're still not done though."

Frank nodded in the affirmative. "He gets justice."

Frank and Callie sat down beside Joe in the pew with Callie holding Luke. "Oie! Oie! Pwan!" Luke cried.

Frank kissed his son and looked up at the minister. When everyone was seated including Nancy and Ned. They had opted to sit next to Bess and George and were hugging each other quietly. The minister looked down at Frank, Callie, and Luke. He said to the congregation. "Thanks be to god...Amen. We will now sing our closing hymn. Oh Come All Ye Faithful."

Frank put the hymnal away and held his wife and son in his arms. The tears of relief and happiness still flowing freely down their faces. Fenton held his own wife and kissed her cheek. It was going to be a Merry Christmas after all.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Here is the next update…the end is almost near. 

Chapter 12:

Sheila McDougall was sitting in what she knew was an interrogation room tapping her fingers with impatience and nervousness. She didn't know if the feds had caught her boyfriend or not. All she knew was that all she had to do was keep quiet until her father bailed her out. Her business had been very lucrative for him. Nothing in the world could scare her. Then suddenly the door opened and two men entered and one woman. The one she didn't recognize flashed his badge. "Arthur Gray…FBI…and these." He gestured to her contacts and said. "Are Nancy and Ned Nickerson…my agents. You recognize them of course."

"I have nothing to say to you unless it is through my attorney you ass hole."

Ned sat down in front of her. "You really should reconsider that Sheila. You had Luke in your possession. YOU accepted the money from Nan for Luke. We know your boyfriend Ian is in this up to his eyeballs. Probably your father too."

Nancy continued. "The difference is…you are stuck here and Ian is god knows where...but let me show you some surveillance photos." Arthur Gray opened a manila envelope and handed the pictures for Nancy to spread out in front of Sheila. They were of Ian and another woman. Nancy didn't know who she was but Sheila did.

"The bitch!"

Nancy patted her shoulder sympathetically. "You really can't blame her. She didn't know that Ian wasn't available. These photos were taken six months ago by our New York office. So the question is? Do you want Ian to live with this lovely lady scott free. OR will you help us catch him. He was one of the ones responsible for the actual kidnapping. I also know that the two of you were the masterminds of this little operation."

"What's in it for me?" Sheila asked.

Arthur Gray smiled. "That depends on what you give us. We want the kidnapping operation…but if you know of other points of interest. I may be able to get you immunity and…a new identity. I know you have been wanting out of the organization for years. That is why you and Ian went out on your own. But what we really want is to infiltrate the Irish mob. What do you say Sheila?"

She looked around. "I'm in…when the attorney for my dad gets here…I have to play along with him. Meet me later with an attorney that will represent MY interests and you hide me because once my grandfather knows I have blown the whistle he will have me killed."

Ned looked up through the glass at three pairs of eyes. "I think that can be arranged."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank smiled at Ned through the glass. "Dad where did you find those pictures?"

"That is for me to know only son…now we have an ally and we have to protect her."

Frank's face hardened. "She abused my son and you want me to protect her?"

"Not directly Frank…but we have to do what we can to bring down the McDougall syndicate otherwise you, Callie, Luke, and your unborn child are still targets."

"They'd better leave my wife and son alone or I won't be responsible for my actions."

Joe put a comforting hand on Frank's shoulder. "Take it easy Frank…leave the spontaneous anger to me. It doesn't suit you."

HBHBHBHBHBHHBBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

SIX MONTHS LATER

A very pregnant Callie Hardy was at the mall with her best friend Vanessa Hardy. She held up a dress. "I love this." Then she put it in front of her facing a mirror. "But look…it takes two of them to cover me."

Vanessa smiled at her. "Yeah but your having a baby."

"I feel like a cow…I'm so hot. And I'm thirsty."

Vanessa put the dress back on the shelf. "Let's go to the food court…I'll treat you to a lemonade and chicken salad sandwich."

"You're on…just don't ask me to race you."

They both started laughing. Her cell phone chirped. Callie answered it on the second ring. "Hey Frank…how is Luke?" She listened for a moment. "Well it's almost time for his nap has he eaten?"

Vanessa guided Callie to the food court and continued to listen. She burst out laughing. "Well we are going to lunch then head back. No we haven't if we do…I'll tell them hi. Bye Love." She turned the phone off and put it in her pocket.

Vanessa looked at her best friends laughing face. "What is so funny?"

Callie stopped laughing. "Well Frank was making dinner and Luke had a messy diaper. Joe offered to change it since it wasn't a 'poopy' one. He got rained out."

Vanessa laughed. "Oh my…just wasn't quick enough huh."

"Now he is wearing that Hawaiian shirt I bought him in California ten years ago."

"I'm going to get lunch. Why don't you hit the ladies room?"

"How'd you know?"

Vanessa laughed. "I can tell by how you are walking and…you always have to go."

Callie went into the rest room and relieved herself and washed her hands. She was putting on some lipstick when she saw someone in the mirror. She came up behind her. "Excuse me do you have the time?"

Callie looked at her watch. "12:30."

The blond haired woman smiled. "Thanks." Then she pulled back her sweater which was draped over her arm. In her hands was a gun. "Walk…NOW."

Callie was panicked. "My friend will see me leave the food court. Don't do this."

The woman reached into her Macy's bag and pulled out a wig and a large maternity dress. "Put this on."

Callie did as she was told. Why was this woman doing this? Why wouldn't anyone walk in? She just finished putting on the wig when the door swung open. Callie's eyes recognized her at once. It was Bess Marvin. Callie begged her with her eyes not to say anything.

Bess blinked and nodded politely to them and went into one of the stalls. The unknown lady continued undeterred. "Walk."

Callie dropped her purse and left the bathroom. Hoping Bess would pick up her purse and follow.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bess Marvin wasn't an FBI agent but she could tell that something wasn't right in this bathroom. The woman with the brown hair seemed familiar and Bess couldn't place it. She wasn't Nancy Drew's best friend for nothing. The one thing her friend had always told her was to follow her instincts. Bess did just that. She didn't see the purse on the counter. She followed the girl with the strawberry blond hair. It was shoulder length and she was tall and slender. The girl that she had told to 'walk' had brown hair and was very pregnant in a dress that seemed to be for the fall. It was very unusual. When they reached the escalator Bess could see that the strawberry blond was holding her sweater oddly at the other woman's back. She could just see the handle of a gun. That was all Bess needed she dialed on her cell phone. She knew that she needed to call the police.

"Um yes Hi. I'm at Bayport Mall and I think someone is being kidnapped. Well the girl being kidnapped has curly brown hair and is wearing a black maternity dress. The strawberry blond is tall and slender wearing a jean skirt and blue tank top. The strawberry blond is armed with a gun with a wooden handle. We are on the escalator. Yes…I'm following them from a distance. They are heading towards the east doors by the bank. Yes…there is a white van parked at the curb the girl is climbing in. Wait! Oh my god. The dark haired girl was wearing a wig it just fell off. She has…OH my God! It's Callie Hardy." Bess took off at a run and ran out the doors just as the van pulled away. She screamed into the phone. The Van has Florida tags TKE 4141. It has a blue bumper sticker on the left side, and a Daytona 500 sticker on the right door. They are getting on the interstate towards New Jersey."

Bess listened to the dispatcher for another minute. "I'm not going anywhere." She disconnected. Then with trembling fingers she searched her contacts until she found one of the Hardy's numbers. "JOE it's Bess. Callie was just kidnapped at the mall! I don't know I didn't see Vanessa. Callie was in the bathroom by the food court. I got a description of the vehicle gave it to the police. They are on the way. They told me to stay by the entrance of the mall.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Callie had only been this scared one other time in her life. She shivered and pushed the memory far from her mind. NOT NOW…think…what would Frank do?

She looked around the van and saw a tool box in the back. Her hands were tied in front her. She knew she couldn't risk jumping them while the van was moving. She went to the tool box and saw a screwdriver. She took it and stuck it in her pants leg. Then she found a file and stuck it in her other pants leg. She was sweating profusely. Honestly two layers of clothing in this heat. She closed the box as quietly as possible and went back to the other side. The van came to a stop and they pulled into a garage. The back door opened and she felt hands roughly grab her. "I have to go to the bathroom…I'm thirsty…and I'm hungry. Who do you think…" Then she stopped and gasped when she saw the man. It was the man who had taken Luke. "You remember me?"

"Go to Hell."

He opened the trunk of a Lincoln town car and gestured. "Get in."

"Why are you doing this?" Callie cried.

Ian's face hardened and then he looked at the girl and laughed. "For the money…I have a contact in Canada that wants a smart baby. AND I want revenge for losing the money for the California deal. Your husband will suffer when your body parts are delivered to him in a suit case. But I won't do that until I get that baby out of your belly…Mrs. Hardy."

Callie hissed. "I won't let you get my baby."

The girl cut her off waving her gun at her. "Shut up and get in the car."

Callie was terrified but complied. When the trunk closed only then did she let a lone tear fall down her face. She heard the car turn over and the music from the sound system turn up. Perfect. They wouldn't hear her. She prayed for a miracle. Even if Bess had this being the best case scenario and followed her out of the bathroom. She wouldn't see the car that they changed into. She had to do something. Leave some sort of evidence behind. She had made sure to put some clear prints on the tool box…and on the wall of the van. She also in her struggle knew that some of her hair would have fallen out. And as an extra message she slid her small sapphire ring off that was her Aunt Hannah's and put it in the tool box where the screw driver was. If Frank did manage to find the van he would find it. The other thing was what they didn't realize was that Callie had her cell phone she had turned it off. Now she released the binds on her wrists and grasped the screwdriver in one hand. Then with her other she dialed 911.

911 where is your emergency?)

"My Name is Callie Hardy…I am being kidnapped from Bayport New York. I'm 8 months pregnant and I am driving north towards Canada. Not sure if I have made it to 87 yet. But I am in a burgundy Lincoln Town car in the trunk. Maine license plates JKN 2122. Please hurry."

(Mame stay calm…keep the phone active. If it isn't safe to talk don't. Hide the phone…keep it active I will do a trace. Who kidnapped you?"

"Ian McClaggan and some strawberry blond haired girl. My husband may know who she is…He was investigating my son's kidnapping with his dad…Fenton Hardy. He is wearing black jeans and a blue polo shirt. She is wearing her hair in a pony tail. Her hair is straight and she is wearing a jean skirt and bright colored shirt."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank Hardy was frantic when they pulled up to the mall. Vanessa had joined Bess who had been joined by Nancy and Ned. They were questioning her already. Nancy turned when she saw Frank's car. "I already called it in…I put an ABP on the van and McClaggan. The girl Bess just IDed her as Lorraine Douglas."

Frank cursed. He was worried they were heading god knows where.

Bess could see the panic in Frank's eyes. "Don't worry Frank…I know they headed towards the interstate North bound."

Ned's phone rang and he answered it on the first ring. "Nickerson here. Where?"

Joe looked at Ned. "Well?"

"They found the van at an abandoned Farm house just outside of town. It is directly off of interstate 87. Your dad and Mr. Gray were closest they are going to go check it out. See if Callie was in the van."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Fenton Hardy and Arthur Gray pulled up simultaneously at the farm house. They headed immediately to the barn where the van was dumped. Fenton reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of latex gloves and slipped them on. He looked at the van and saw the crime scene technician. "What have you found?"

She was examining a tool box. "Well what I haven't found in this generic tool kit is a screwdriver and I found in the box this. She picked up a sapphire ring with a pair of tweezers."

Fenton smiled sadly and thought. 'Alright Callie!' He said outloud. "That belongs to Callie Shaw Hardy. If you look on the inside there should be an inscription. HMG…Callie inherited that ring when her great aunt passed away. She wouldn't have parted with it unless she had to."

She placed it in a brown paper bag and continued. "I also found some palm prints and finger prints all over the van. We'll run them and let you know."

Arthur Gray ran over. "We have a trace on Callie's phone. E911 technology, we have their locations and they are heading towards Canada in a Burgandy town car with Maine tags. We ran it through the numbers it was stolen from Maine three weeks ago."

Fenton nodded. "Lets roll."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Here is the next chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 14.

Frank Hardy was flying a chopper with Ned and Joe as passengers. Frank called in a few favors to borrow the helicopter. Joe called his dad again and asked where the trace was heading. He listened for a few minutes and pulled out a map. "They could stop anywhere within this radius. "Frank…I would try to circle around hear see if we can find some gas stations and places to eat off the beaten path. Remember that place we stopped once…what was it?

"Joe's Diner…The only reason I remember is it has your name on it."

Joe ignored the teasing jab. "We can land in the vacant lot across the way and go eat and then wait to see if we hear from Dad. The authorities will catch them Frank...don't worry."

Frank tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "She is in the trunk Joe…she's pregnant she could be hurt or worse in labour. Until she is in my arms and okay I am going to worry. This bastard has a knuckle sandwich with his name on it when I catch him. Hold on…I'm bringing her down. We'll have to walk through this small batch of trees to get to the diner. I don't want to risk anyone seeing the chopper."

Ned smiled tightly. "A few ticks never hurt anyone."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Speak for yourself."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Callie knew that she had been driving for an hour now and her back was starting to really hurt her. And it was very stuffy in the trunk. Suddenly the car stopped. Callie blinked and bit her lip. "Are you still there?"

(I'm here Callie.)

"The car stopped." She strained to listen.

(Do you want to check on her?)

(We will after we enjoy a nice steak dinner.)

"They are going to eat dinner…I couldn't hear where." Callie then pushed on the back of the seat to look out. "It says Joe's Diner. It is connected to a gas station."

(Callie we will have units there soon. Stay calm honey.)

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank was drinking his third cup of coffee when he felt the heat come in from the open door. He ignored it. "Ian I could use a beer."

"Make that two."

Frank wheeled around and looked at the bar. Ian McClaggan and Lorraine Douglas just walked in. "We'll have two steak dinners with ranch for our salads."

Frank's blood boiled as Ian leaned over and gave his fiancée a passionate kiss. He looked out to the parking lot. The car was parked looking unsuspecting to any casual observer. Ned stood up and removed his gun from his ankle holster. He also luckily enough had two sets of cuffs. He called the waitress over. "Do you have somewhere where I can detain two fugitives until help arrives?"

The waitress's eyes got wide. "The walk in has a padlock…but it may get kinda cold for them."

Frank and Joe both muttered. "Good."

They stood up and the movement apparently caught McClaggen's eye. "Shit run!"

Frank and Joe pounced. Frank tackled McClaggen making sure his nose hit the tile floor. Joe held onto Lorraine she managed to kick Joe in the jewels.

"Uhn." Ned came in and cuffed her without further incident. Ned noticed that Ian and Frank were both throwing punches and trying to get the upper hand. Frank finally had enough and did a flying kick that sent McClaggan flying backwards into a table. Finally Ned was able to put him into custody at that point.

"Ned Nickerson FBI. You are both under arrest."

Frank was searching his pockets and found the car keys. He jumped up and ran outside.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Callie was drenched with sweat. She was tired, hungry, and thirsty. She couldn't remember the last time she ate anything. Her baby didn't feel as active as she was accustomed to and that was starting to scare her. "The baby isn't moving around much. I'm scared."

(Do you feel any pain?)

"My back hurts…I'm tired, I'm hungry, and thirsty, and this son of a bitch and his girlfriend locked me in a trunk. I'm…Hello?"

Callie looked at the display and sobbed. The phone was dead. That dispatcher had been her lifeline the only reason why she had stayed calm until now. Panic and terror started to creep up into her consciousness. A key scraping the lock got her attention. She grasped the screwdriver ready to pounce. She knew that the element of surprise would be her only advantage.

That was until she heard a voice from the outside. "CALLE!"

"FRANK!" She burst into tears and started beating the roof of the trunk frantically. "Get me out of here. I can hardly breathe!"

The trunk opened and she felt her husband's arms surround her. She gulped up all the air she could muster. Just as she heard siren's wailing. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Frank and Joe helped her out of the trunk. The first thing she did was take the fall dress off. She discarded it by throwing it into one of the vacant booths. "I could use a clean shirt."

Joe nodded. "No problem…I'll get you one." The waitress over heard her and brought her one from the display. "No charge…my managers orders." Then she handed Frank two clean white towels.

Frank nodded in appreciation. Then he helped Callie to the one and only bathroom. It was small but clean. He soaked one of the towels with water. Callie stripped off her soaking wet shirt and tossed it on the floor temporarily. Frank wiped her face, neck, back, and chest with the cool towel. He pulled the clean shirt over her head. "Feel better?"

"I feel cooler but I'm thirsty and hungry."

Frank opened the door and the place was full of police, FBI and he could see Joe, his dad, and Ned standing by the door speaking with two EMT's.

"Frank…I don't care what you do or what you say, I am not going to go to the hospital unless they swear that I will get something to eat."

The EMT looked at Callie's red face. "Please can I check your vitals and we can go from there."

Callie burst into tears. Frank guided her down to a chair. "Can I get some water for her?"

The waitress came over with a glass of apple juice. "Here honey. This will be better because of the sugar. I have a cup of soup for you too." She placed a cup of chicken noodle soup in front of Callie. "Don't worry honey there is more where that came from this is just a start."

Callie allowed the EMT to check her over. She ate her soup quietly. "She's very dehydrated. I need to start an IV and we should transport her."

Callie had finished her soup. "I have to go to the bathroom again." She stood up and suddenly felt a gush of water. She screamed.

The medic paled. "Screw the bathroom hon…we are taking you to the hospital."

Frank helped Callie onto the gurney. He handed the chopper keys to his dad. "I am going with her. Get someone to come and fly the chopper back to Rick for me."

Fenton grinned. "No problem. I'll call your mother and the girls." He addressed the EMT. "Where are you taking them?"

"Glens Falls Hospital."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Chapter 15:

Frank was holding his wife's hand in the ambulance. He was very glad that he broke McClaggan's nose. Callie was in the middle of a contraction and trying not to talk. When it stopped she addressed him. "How did you find me?"

"Honestly Callie it was luck. We knew the direction of travel no one had seen the car yet and we were hoping to be closer to you when they did find you. They just came in while we were eating."

Callie gasped in pain and grabbed Frank's hand. All he could do was be there with her. "He's moving Frank."

"What?"

"He's moving. I hadn't felt him move in a while. He's moving. He's okay." She started crying then.

"You're both okay sweetie…it's alright."

"It's not alright…he scared me Frank…really scared me. He said he was going to take the baby…kill me and ship me back to you in little pieces…and I believed him."

Frank didn't think he could get angrier at McClaggen but he was now beyond angry he was furious. He kissed Callie's forehead…"You're safe now sweetie…he won't hurt you again.."

The ambulance came to a stop and the driver opened the door. "We're here. We have been told to take you straight to labor and delivery."

Callie tried to smile but grimaced in pain as another contraction hit her. "Just hurry…please. I feel like I want to push."

The EMT paled and whisked her down the hall. Callie was panting along with Frank. The nurses in the Maternity ward were waiting for her. "I checked her thirty minutes ago and she was 5 centimeters. But she says she feels like she wants to push."

"Is this your first baby honey?"

"No my second."

"Let's not waste any time take her to room three."

Frank saw the nurse was about his mom's age and had salt and peppery hair. She took the IV and hooked it up on the bed and put a gown on Callie with consistent swiftness and hooked her up to a fetal monitor. "The baby looks good. Have you been here before?" She began to check Callie's progress.

"No we are from Bayport New York. She was kidnapped and put in a trunk for 3 hours."

Well give me her insurance card and ID. I'll have the secretary put her in the system."

Frank was baffled. That isn't usually how it works. "Erm don't you normally do that?"

"Normally yes but she is ten centimeters. I'm calling the resident in. She is having the baby right now."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Fenton, Joe, and Ned arrived at the hospital about ten minutes after the ambulance. They ran up to labor and delivery and approached the secretary. "May I help you gentlemen?"

"Is Callie Hardy here? Can we see her? Is she okay?" Joe asked quickly.

"We need Dr. Sheppard in room 3 and an assist."

Joe watched as two women walked down the hall and into he could only guess was room three. The nurse smiled. "Are you family?"

"I'm her brother in law, this is my dad, and he is with the FBI."

"Well I can't confirm if she is here or not."

"What?" Joe exclaimed.

The intercom buzzed. "Sandy if a Fenton Hardy, Joe Hardy, Laura Hardy, or Vanessa Hardy come to the desk you can give them information about the patient in bed three."

The secretary smiled. "Okay now I can talk to you. Sorry with HIPAA regulations…"

Fenton cut her off politely. "We understand…is she alright?"

Joe interrupted. "Can we see them?"

Sandy smiled. "You can't right now. I had to add her in the system myself because she was ready to deliver when she arrived. She is pushing and you don't want to go in there she may not like it."

Joe's mouth fell open gob smacked. Fenton grabbed him by the arm. "We'll just wait in the waiting room." He pulled Joe down the hall got some change from his pocket and got Joe a soda. "Here."

Joe downed the soda in about ten gulps. They watched the clock as minutes passed. Thirty minutes later Frank came down the hall pushing a little bassinet.

Fenton smiled. "Well grandson you didn't waste anytime did you."

Joe hugged his brother. "He is adorable. The girls are on the way."

Frank was looking at his newest son. "Call mom and tell her Callie and Matthew are doing fine."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Laura Hardy parked the car and Vanessa got out and opened the trunk to get the stroller out for him. Luke had fallen asleep on the ride over. After hearing from her husband they had gone to a local hotel to get two rooms booked. She also had some essentials for Callie and Frank. Vanessa grabbed their bags and hurried up to the third floor of the hospital. Joe was in the hallway speaking to the nurse. Vanessa ran to him. "JOE!"

Joe turned around and grinned at her. "Hey gorgeous how are you?" He kissed her tenderly.

"I was so worried. I feel so awful. It was all my fault." She started crying.

"It most certainly was not. Ian and his girlfriend decided to break the law. Don't blame yourself."

She sniffed. "I can't help it."

Joe wiped her tears with his thumb. "She's okay, Matt is okay, the question is are you okay?"

She straightened up. "Yes…I'm fine now."

Laura was waiting for Joe and Vanessa to finish there conversation. "Let's go in. But first I want to wake up Luke." She knelt down beside her grandson caressed his cheek. "Luke…its grandma…we are here…you have a little brother."

"I big brofer?" Luke asked with curious eyes.

"Yes…are you ready to see mommy and daddy and Matthew?"

"Yes…MAMA! DADDY!"

The door came open and Frank peered out. "I'd recognize that squeal anywhere." He scooped up Luke and carried him to Callie she was cradling a bundle of blankets. "Luke this is Matthew your brother."

Luke looked at him in awe. "Maffew Fenton Hardy."

Frank smiled. "That's right…Matthew Fenton."

"I luv him." Luke said.

Callie reached over and pulled him down beside her. "We do to honey and we love you…very much."

Fenton, Laura, Joe, and Vanessa were watching from a distance. Laura was crying. "This brings back so many memories."

Fenton pulled her close. "It sure does Honey."

Vanessa was watching wistfully as well. Joe saw the look in her eyes. He whispered. "Don't worry it will happen for us soon enough."

Vanessa smiled at him and whispered. "You're right but it may happen sooner than you think."

Joe didn't catch the comment at first. He watched as Vanessa walked over to Callie and Matthew. She hugged Callie and kissed Matthew's forehead. Then his eyes widened. "Wait…what did you just say?" He said it a little too loudly. Because everyone stared at him.

Vanessa smiled. "You're a detective you figure it out. And I would suggest without your brothers help honey."

Without another word she stood up and handed him an envelope. "What is this?"

Vanessa smiled. "A clue…"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Van…I'm not in the mood for another mystery right now."

"You'll figure it out babe. I'll be in the car."

Joe finally opened the envelope looked inside and paled. "VAN!" But he knew it was pointless. He ran out the door to catch her.

Frank looked at his wife. "Okay best friend spill. What just happened?"

Callie smiled sweetly. "It is going to be a wonderful Christmas."


End file.
